TSUBASA VS SCHNEIDER, DUELO FUERA DE LA CANCHA
by lunali de ozora
Summary: Tsubasa Ozora y Karl H. Schneider quieren ganar el World Youth, pero tendrán un duelo fuera de la cancha... el amor de Sanae.
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa vs. Schneider, duelo fuera de la cancha

Capítulo I

Luego de tres largos años la relación entre Tsubasa y Sanae se había enfriado. Si bien es cierto que el le declaró sus sentimientos antes de irse a Brasil, se habían escrito y llamado, la obsesión de Tsubasa por ser el mejor del mundo desplazo, de alguna manera, su relación con esa niña que lo apoyo siempre… ni siquiera con su viaje a tierras cariocas para ver como estaba su amado sirvió para que ellos se acercaran mas.

Sanae estaba apunto de terminar su carrera de Medicina, la misma que aprendió a amar con el fútbol, todo gracias a su sensibilidad a la hora de curar las heridas de sus compañeros y amigos del Nankatsu, en especial las de su capitán. Y Tsubasa, ya saben, solo en su cabezota estaba el soccer.

Venia el World Youth, todas las selecciones convocadas serian presentadas en un baile organizado por la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol. Sanae había sido convocada a ser parte del cuerpo médico del seleccionado nipón, ya que el Doctor Nakamura necesitaba un asistente y si Jun Misugi actuaba como jugador quedaba una vacante. Y el príncipe de cristal sugirió a Sanae, no solo por ser su amiga, sino que ella era la mejor de su clase. Con esto Sanae hacia votos para mantener su beca y estar mas cerca de su sueño.

A pocas horas del evento, tanto Kumi como Yukari estaban reunidas en la casa de su amiga Sanae. Las tres se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar juntas y así ver a sus amigos futbolistas y mirar uno que otro prospecto extranjero.

- Sanae, desocupa el baño que necesito ducharme.

- Ya voy. Es que quiero estar limpia e impecable.

- Menos mal me bañe primero por que Nakasawa tiene la mala costumbre de demorarse.

- Estás peor que Ryo.

- Estar peor que Ryo, es la tapa.

Yukari: no me hables de ese mono, desde que me dejo plantada por ver el partido de Tsubasa no le dirijo la palabra. Ahora en la fiesta lo castigaré con el látigo de la indiferencia

- Siiiiiiiiii como noooooooooo

Sanae salió del baño. Ella se había dejado crecer el cabello y quiso hacerse unos rizos preciosos. Se dispuso a maquillarse y a ponerse el vestido que compro con unos ahorros que le quedaron de su trabajo de vacaciones en la heladería de su familia. Era un vestido rojo, con escote que le dejaba ver su busto bien formado. El vestido le marcaba su silueta, su cintura pequeña y la caída de la tela le demostraba al mundo su cambio de niña a mujer.

- Que vestido tan bello Sanae-

- (sonrojada) Gracias Yuki, pero el tuyo no esta nada mal.

Yukari tenía un vestido morado strapless con una fajita debajo del busto y caía en capas, Kumi también eligió otro strapless de color azul pero ceñido al cuerpo. Las tres tuvieron un gusto exquisito a la hora de escoger sus trajes, teniendo en cuenta que Kumi era asidua cliente de las revistas de moda.

45 minutos después nuestro trió estaba listo para ir. Pero el tema Tsubasa salió a colación.

- Sanae, que piensas hacer si ves al capitán.

- Nada, el va a estar con sus amigos hablando del único tema que se puede hablar ahí… el fútbol.

- Tienes razón amiga, nosotras vamos a festejar tu nombramiento.

- no quiero imaginar la cara del capitán cuando sepa que tu eres parte del cuerpo médico.

- A mi no me importa eso, me importa que estaré más cerca de cumplir mi sueño.

- suenas igual al capitán.

- Basta hoy de Tsubasa, hoy es mi noche… mejor dicho nuestra noche.

A la casa de Sanae llego una limosina dispuesta por la Federación. Las tres se montaron y llegaron al club. Mostraron las invitaciones y entraron al gran salón. Estaba bien decorado y ya algunas delegaciones habían llegado. La francesa encabezada por Pierre Le Blanc. La mexicana con Ricardo Espadas como su atractivo. La brasilera con Carlos Santana. La japonesa con Tsubasa, Taro, Genzo. (Imagínense a esos tres de trajes… ay dios mío).Y por ultimo la alemana con Karl Heinz Schneider.

- Guau, que salón tan bello.

- esta precioso

- Me siento en el cielo

Kumi diviso a sus amigos de la Selección Japonesa y les dijo a sus amigas que fueran allá. Yukari asintió pero Sanae quería ir al baño a darse un retoque. Tanto Kumi como Yukari llegaron. Los chicos quedaron impresionados con su belleza. En especial Taro y Ryo, que se les caía la baba al ver a las ex managers del Nankatsu. Pero, fiel a su convicción, Yukari simplemente lo saludo, dejando viendo un chispero al pobre Ryo.

Ya Sanae se había retocado el maquillaje y se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigas. Los nervios se hacían cada vez más evidentes por que iba a ver a Tsubasa Ozora, el mismo que hacia algunos años le había robado su corazón. Kumi vio a su amiga y comento.

Kumi: Ahí viene Sanae.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sanae, Tsubasa quedo helado. El solo escuchar ese nombre le hacia acelerar el corazón. Tenía un buen tiempo sin verla. Tsubasa volteo y se encontró a esa niña. Cual Niña. Ya era una mujer, con su cuerpo bien formado, con ese vestido rojo que la hacia brillar con luz propia. Se derretía aun mas con cada paso que daba su Sanae hacia donde el estaba. Pero no solo el estaba embelesado con la belleza de ella. El capitán alemán Schneider también quedo intrigado con saber quien era esa niña de vestido rojo que le hacia olvidar por un momento del fútbol.

Sanae llego a donde estaban sus amigos…

- Hola chicos

- Sanaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. (Hagan de cuenta el coro de embobados viendo a Sanae jijijijiji)

Kumi y Yukari voltearon a ver al capitán y se echaron a reír por la cara de bobo que tenia.

- Como has crecido mi pequeña Anego

- Wakabayashi, que ya no me dicen así… cuando vas a aprender

-ya tranquila

- Sanae, que bella estas

- Gracias Taro

Tsubasa estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo… todos miraban a Sanae… "Que hacen viendo a mi Sanae" pensó el capitán japonés

- Sanae, estas preciosa

- (Mas roja que su vestido) Gracias, también estas muy guapo Tsubasa

Los dos se quedaron mirando… como hace años no se miraban, pero la magia se rompió gracias a Schneider

- Hola a todos

- Schneider como estas

- Bien Wakabayashi acá viendo como gano la copa mundial.

- Ni lo sueñes, la copa será para Japón.

Tsubasa vio a Schneider y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos dejando, como siempre, a un lado a Sanae. Ella desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Tsubasa y se tropezó con la mirada de Schneider. Sus ojos azules admiraban la belleza de la futura médica, pero Tsubasa llego a dañarle ese momento.

- Genzo tiene razón, nosotros seremos campeones del mundo.

- Eso lo veremos Ozora.

El dialogo fue interrumpido por Munemasa Katagiri, quien se dirigía al micrófono para darle la bienvenida a las selecciones y hacer anuncios importantes

- Aprovecho esta ocasión para darle las gracias a todos por asistir.

Al fondo se oyeron aplausos de los presentes. Luego Katagiri hizo varios anuncios.

- Quiero hacer un anuncio que tiene que ver con nuestra selección anfitriona. Tengo el honor de presentar al nuevo cuerpo medico que hará parte de la Selección de Japón. Como saben Jun Misugi actuará como jugador y quedo una vacante para ese puesto. Por eso tengo el honor de anunciar a nuestra nueva integrante del Departamento Médico Sanae Nakasawa.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Sanae y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Tsubasa estaba feliz. Tendría cerca en el mundial a Sanae, eso le garantizaría todas las opciones de reconquistarla. Sus compañeros de la selección felicitaban a la nueva integrante del cuerpo médico. Pero alguien estaba también contento.

- Hasta que por fin se quien eres. - Exclamó Schneider

- Que dijiste capitán.

- Nada, creo que acabo de conocer a la mujer más bella del mundo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Schneider, sin querer, supo e nombre de esa niña que lo había hecho desviar su mirada del soccer. Tsubasa no salía de su asombro al saberse casa minuto más cerca de Sanae, pero haba algo que lo inquietaba, como si presintiera algo. En eso la música empezó a sonar, la orquesta contratada por la Federación hizo gala de su prestigio y comenzó a tocar música variada. Muchos habían salido a bailar. Yukari, continuando con su plan, ignoró a Ryo y se puso a bailar con Manabu (que cambio, de mono a gafufo jijijiji). Taro se armaba de valor para sacar a Kumi, ella esperaba con ansias que el tímido de Tarito tomara la iniciativa, pero Mamoru le ganó y saco a bailar a Kumi dejando a Taro triste. A Misaki no le quedo más remedio que hablar con Genzo.

- Que pasa. - exclamó Genzo.

- Que por idiota no saque a bailar a Kumi y mírala… esta con Izawa. - dijo molesto Taro

- No te preocupes amigo, ahora llegara tu revancha, en la próxima pieza la sacas a bailar. - lo consoló el portero.

Taro se sintió aliviado ante las palabras de ánimo de su amigo. En esas llegó Tsubasa y se integro a la conversación de sus compadres (nada más falta que armen un mercado estos argüenderos).

- Ya vieron lo linda que esta Sanae. - Dijo un enamorado Tsubasa.

- No hay que negar que la pequeña Anego ha crecido. - respondió Wakabayashi.

- Y me imagino que estas feliz por que estará en el cuerpo médico de la Selección.- dijo Taro.

- Así es… la tendré mas cerca para recuperar ese tiempo que estúpidamente perdí… le ratificaré que la amo y que quiero estar con ella siempre. declaró el capitán japonés

- Como que el amor te pego duro- dijo sarcásticamente Genzo.

- Algo así – dijo Ozora colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza, como siempre.

Pero con lo que no contaba Tsubasa era con lo que iba a ocurrir. Sanae estaba sola viendo a sus amigas bailar, cuando Schneider se acercó a su mesa. Eso no le daba buena espina a Tsubasa. Mientras que en la mesa donde estaba Sanae una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Que suerte tiene Japón de tener a la médico más bella del mundo.- exclamó una voz extranjera.

- Todavía no soy médico, me falta poco para serlo.- contestó la castaña.

- Mucho gusto, Karl Heinz Schneider.

- Mucho gusto, Sa…

- Sanae Nakasawa. el alemán no dejó terminarla

- Ese es mi nombre, y a que debo que el capitán alemán este aquí. - Sanae preguntó sorprendida.

- Me gustaría que usted, futura Dra. Sanae Nakasawa, me concediera esta pieza. - Un galante Karl hizo la propuesta.

- Sería un honor, pero no se si estaría bien que una integrante del cuerpo medico japonés baile con el capitán de la selección alemana.- Sanae tenía sus reservas con el Kaiser.

- Por que?. exclamó él

- Por que son rivales, y se vería como una traición de mi parte.- dijo Sanae

- Que lástima, yo quería bailar con usted. - suspiró un decepcionado Karl.

- Tal vez en otra ocasión. - comentó la castaña

Katagiri escuchaba divertido la conversación y se acerco a Sanae.

- Tranquila Sanae, puedes bailar con Schneider, no lo veríamos como traición, sino al contrario, como ejemplo de tolerancia entre los participantes. - comentó el mánager de la Selección.

- Pero Sr. Katagiri. - exlamó Sanae.

- Ya no tienes excusa… bailamos?. - Karl estaba muy emocionado

- Esta bien. - Dijo una resignada Sanae.

Con la galantería que le caracterizaba Schneider saco a bailar a Sanae. Kumi y Yukari se mostraron felices por su amiga, pero Tsubasa se mostro iracundo ante lo que sus ojos veían.

- Miren a Sanae, bailando con Schneider. - remilgó un celoso Tsubasa

- Y? . -dijeron Taro y Genzo al mismo tiempo.

- Que no ven… integrante cuerpo medico japonés… capitán selección alemana… voy a hablar con Katagiri ya. - Tsubasa ya iba a reclamarle a Katagiri.

- Párale Tsubasa… te da rabia que integrante cuerpo medico japonés baile con el capitán de la selección alemana o que Sanae baile con otro que no seas tú. - Genzo fue demasiado sincero para con su amigo

- Las dos cosas. - se sinceró Tsubasa.

- A ver Tsubasa… miremos las cosas bien… quien se alejo de ella, quien puso al soccer por encima de ella, quien la ha ignorado?. - le preguntó Taro.

- Eres mi amigo o enemigo. - dijo Tsubasa.

- Soy tu amigo, y como tal tengo que decirte las verdades aunque te duelan. - comentó Taro.

- Además se me esta ocurriendo algo para alejar a Schneider de la pequeña Anego. - una mirada maliciosa surgió en el rostro del portero.

- Que cosa se te ocurre? . - preguntó Tsubasa.

- Ya veras… ya veras… - Genzo se frotaba las manos.

En la pista de baile Sanae estaba sorprendida con las habilidades de Schneider. No solo era buen jugador, sino que bailaba superbien (a ver a ver… un alemán bailando bien… bueno es un fic)

- Que talentosa eres… bella, medico y bailarina . -decía Karl.

- Usted no se queda atrás Schneider… baila muy bien. - Sanae elogió al Kaiser.

- Deja de llamarme Schneider, llámame Karl. - le propuso el capitán Teutón.

- No me acostumbrare.- comentó la castaña.

- Por favor . -Karl la miraba como cordero degollado.

- Esta bien Sch… Karl. Dijo Sanae con dificultad.

- Así me gusta… como me gustas tú.- manifestó Karl de forma directa.

- Gracias, pero no es rápido para decir eso, Karl apenas me conoce.- Sanae se enrojeció violentamente…

- Eres muy bella Sanae. - suspiró el alemán.

Termino la pieza y Sanae le dijo a Karl que se sentía cansada, Karl acepto siempre y cuando le aceptara otra pieza.

Mientras tanto los alegres compadres seguían con su aquelarre…

- Listo ese es mi plan. - comentó Genzo.

- Y si no funciona . - preguntaba Tsubasa.

- Ya tengo un plan B. - exclamó Taro.

- Que haría sin ustedes. - dijo Tsubasa abrazando a sus amigos.

- Meter la pata. - dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres rieron. Tsubasa se sintió mas aliviado cuando Schneider dejo a su Sanae en paz. Mientras tanto en la mesa de Sanae Yukari y Kumi estaban ávidas de chismes

- Congreso en el tocador. - dijo Kumi.

-Ay no. - gruñó Sanae.

- Ay si. - comentó Yukari ávidas de chismes.

Las tres mosqueteras se dirigían al tocador, Genzo vio la oportunidad perfecta para su plan. Taro y Tsubasa se dieron cuenta.

- Ya sabes Taro y tu Tsubasa no metas las de caminar. - sentenció Genzo.

- Esta bien. - suspiró Tsubasa.

En el tocador el interrogatorio comenzó

- SANAE NAKASAWA, QUE HACIAS BAILANDO CON KARL HEINZ SCHNEIDER. - Gritó Kumi.

- Ya deja los gritos que no estamos en casa. -gruñó Sanae.

- Pero contesta. -Yukari acosaba a Sanae.

- Me saco a bailar. - dijo secamente Sanae.

- Eso lo sabemos. - murmuró Kumi.

- Me dijo que desde que me vio le gusté. - soltó de una la castaña.

- QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - gritaron las chicas.

- No griten que no soy sorda. volvió a quejarse Sanae.

- Vaya… la nueva médico ya dejó dos corazones rotos. -dijo sarcásticamente Kumi.

- Como así que dos corazones. -preguntó extrañada Sanae.

- Elemental mi querida Nakasawa. Schneider te veía con ojos de cordero degollado y Tsubasa estaba que lo mataba. - decía risueñamente Yukari.

- No creo eso de Tsubasa. - replicó Sanae.

- Claroooooooo lo vi con estos bellos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos. - se dijo con importancia Kumi.

Sanae se enrojeció, "será que Tsubasa sigue sintiendo el mismo amor de hace 3 años" pensó la castaña

- Vámonos que la fiesta esta buenísima y quiero seguir martirizando a Ryo. - Yukari se sonreía con solo pensar con la cara de Ryo.

Las mosqueteras se dirigían al salón de baile, mientras tanto el aquelarre masculino empezaba a poner en marcha el plan…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Las mosqueteras en cuestión se sentaron en su mesa y vieron como se acercaban Jun y Yoshiko, primero felicitaron a Sanae por su nombramiento y también por el chisme femenino de la noche

- Con que bailando con Schneider, no Sanae? . - le preguntaba Jun Misugi.

- Quien no bailaría con ese hombre tan divino… . -suspiraba Yoshiko.

- Que no te oiga Hikaru. - le advertía Yukari.

- Y ustedes no saben la otra parte del chisme. -dijo Kumi.

- Kumiiiiiiiii. - gruñó Sanae.

- Cual?. - preguntó Yoshiko, curiosa.

- Que Schneider le dijo que le gustaba desde que la vio. - soltó Yukari.

- Comoooooooo . -exclamaron Jun y Yoshiko al tiempo.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh que no quiero que sea de dominio publico. - exclamó Sanae

- Que emoción… yo estaba bailando con Hikaru y nos complació verte contenta después de lo que paso con Tsubasa - suspiraba Yoshiko.

- No pude evitar la risa viendo a Tsubasa con ganas de matar a Schneider… te aseguro que si Jack el Destripador reviviera estaría en el cuerpo del capitán. - se burlaba Misugi.

- No exageren, primero no creo que Tsubasa se ponga en ese plan de celoso, además no tiene por que estarlo de Karl… apenas nos conocemos. - murmuró la castaña.

- Ahora es Karl… . - dijo Kumi haciendo ojitos.

- Estas peor que Ryo. - comentó Sanae meneando la cabeza.

- Hablando de Ryo debe estar matando a Manabu en estos momentos. - se quejó Jun.

- Por que? - preguntó curiosa Yukari.

- Por sacarte a bailar. - le respondió Misugi.

-Corrección, yo saque a bailar a Manabu, pero ese no es el tema, sigamos con "Karl" y Sanae . - respondió Yukari.

- No, otra vez no. - lamentó Sanae.

Mientras las chicas seguían en operación chisme el aquelarre masculino comenzaba a llevar a cabo el plan de Genzo. El guardameta japonés se acerco donde estaba el Káiser alemán y se puso en frente de el para que dejara de mirar a la pequeña Sanae (Karl prácticamente gastaba con la mirada a Sanae).

- Schneider, como es eso de la propuesta del Bayern Munich?. - comentó Genzo.

- Pero no estabas interesado en ir, incluso, la última vez que hablamos dijiste que te quedabas en el Hamburgo. - le respondió Karl.

- En parte tienes razón, pero quisiera ahondar en tu propuesta. - Genzo fingía interés.

Genzo se colocó detrás de Schneider para obligarlo a voltearse y así quitarle la posibilidad de ver a Sanae. Al ver esto Taro y Tsubasa comenzaron la segunda parte del plan.

- Ya sabes Tsubasa, ahora todo depende de ti. - Le dijo Taro a su amigo

- Gracias. - le respondió el capitán.

Taro fue a la mesa de las mosqueteras y saco a bailar a Sanae, para desilusión de Kumi, la futura médico acepto, ya que Taro uso como pretexto celebrar su nombramiento en el cuerpo de galenos.

- Felicidades Sanae. - le dijo sonriente Taro

- Gracias Taro, pero no debieras estar bailando conmigo, sino con Kumi. - le replicó al castaña.

- Todo a su tiempo querida amiga. -contestó Taro con una mirada picarona.

- Como asi. - preguntó extrañada Sanae.

- Ya dentro de poco sacaré a bailar a Kumi, quiero que ese momento sea especial, como quiero que sea especial tu momento. - le dijo Taro con su sonrisa encantadora.

- No te entiendo. murmuró Sanae.

- Toma, lee y en 5 minutos sabrás.- Le dijo Taro. Sanae tomo la nota, en esos momentos termino la música y Taro se alejo de ella. La castaña leyó la nota.

"En 5 minutos te espero en el apartado de los Wakabayashi"

Sanae quedó intrigada, sospechaba de Tsubasa, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Tomo la nota, se excuso con sus amigas y salió. Preguntó a uno de los meseros donde quedaba el apartado de la familia del portero y esta quedaba al lado del salón principal.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa repasaba los pasos del plan

FLASHBACK

- Tu Taro le entregas la nota a Sanae, yo distraigo a Schneider y toma las llaves del apartado de mi familia, entras y en la nevera pequeña hay una botella de vino, dispones todo y cuando llegue Anego le dices que quieres celebrar su nombramiento. - comentó Genzo

- Yo le diré al director de la orquesta y le diré que ponga este disco, así mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro, tu celebras con Sanae y yo de paso bailo con Kumi. - decía triunfante Taro.

- Picarón . exclamaron el portero y el capitán japonés.

- Oye… también debo aprovechar… acaso solo Tsubasa puede comer delante de los pobres. - respondió Taro.

- Gracias por lo que me toca. - dijo resignado Genzo.

Los tres compadres rieron y ultimaron detalles del plan

FIN FLASHBACK

- Sanae… tanto de que hablar y tan poco que decir… Te Amo . -Decía Tsubasa en el apartado de los Wakabayashi.

Sanae llegó rápido al apartado de los Wakabayashi y quedó sorprendida al ver la simplicidad del sitio pero con detalles característicos de los ricos y famosos… cerró la puerta y solo una luz tenue iluminaba el sitio. De pronto sintió el ruido de una botella de vino al ser destapada y se sobresaltó. Una voz la tranquilizo.

-No te asustes, solo quiero celebrar.

- Tsubasa…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Ahí estaban ellos solos en ese recinto… acompañados de una tenue luz y una botella de vino recién destapada. Sanae no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón se aceleraba aun más con el paso de los segundos. Tsubasa no se quedaba atrás. Tenia que demostrar que, en esos momentos, ella estaba por delante del fútbol. Así que se acercó, con su sonrisa encantadora, y le preguntó.

- Brindamos? . -preguntó Tsubasa.

- Por? . - exclamó Sanae.

-Tu nombramiento en el cuerpo médico. - le respondió el capitán.

- Ahhh. Está bien, acepto tu brindis. - contestó la castaña.

Tsubasa dispuso de las copas de vino y las llenó hasta la mitad. Le extendió una a Sanae, dejó la botella en una mesita y se acercó para hacer el brindis.

- Por el nombramiento de la futura médico más bella e inteligente del mundo. - dijo Tsubasa.

- Capitán… salud. - Los dos tomaron un sorbo del vino y en esas la orquesta sonó el disco que Taro le había dicho a Tsubasa que iba a pedir (Las influencias de Tarito jijijiji) Tsubasa, siguiendo al pie de la letra el plan de Genzo, procedió

- Bailamos. - le pidió Tsubasa.

- Pero aquí? Si bailamos debería ser en el salón principal. - comentó Sanae.

- No, me gustaría estar bailando contigo, a solas. - le decía Tsubasa acercándose a su amada.

- Pero Tsubasa. - remilgó Sanae.

- Me concede esta pieza, mi bella dama. - le preguntó Tsubasa extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la chica.

- Concedida capitán. - Sanae y Tsubasa comenzaron a bailar.

Yo sin poder ni respirar,

Tú sonrisa iluminaba

Cada espacio del lugar,

Caminaba sin imaginarte,

Que con sólo mirarte

Me empezaba a enamorar.

Sanae quedo contrariada con esa canción. La había escuchado en muchas ocasiones, pero que con esta precisamente la sacara a bailar Tsubasa la dejó perpleja. Era como una señal de que Tsubasa quisiera decirle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo decirle pocas. Siguió bailando junto a el, con su cabeza reposada en el fornido pecho del 10 nipón. Al mismo tiempo Taro saco a bailar a Kumi, como se lo había dicho a Tsubasa.

Al marcharte me di cuenta,

Que algo en mí se transformó,

Que mi vida al fin tenía sentido,

Y encontrarte se volvió una obsesión.

Llevo noches sin poder dormir,

Siento que voy a enfermar,

Desde entonces no descanso,

Es que ahora sólo pienso en ti.

Tsubasa se sentía en el cielo. En sus brazos estaba la única mujer que ha amado con sus fuerzas. Aquella por la que peleo con Kanda antes de irse a Brasil, a la que le declaró sus sentimientos en un mirador de su ciudad natal. La que lo despidió en la parada del autobús regalándole su balón de fútbol, y ella esos zapatos con los que triunfó en Brasil. Pero que por su obsesión estaba perdiendo y de eso se dio cuenta cuando la vio bailando con Schneider.

Estás parada justo al lado mío,  
Y sin poder hablarnos sólo admiro,  
La dulzura de tus bellos ojos,  
La ilusión de mi primer amor.

He soñado tanto este momento,  
Sólo quiero detener el tiempo,  
Y decirte que por ti yo tengo,  
La pasión bajo la misma piel.

Sanae sintió tantas cosas en esos momentos, esperanza, angustia y miedo. Esperanza por que se sentía cerca a su amado. Angustia de que si el sintiera lo mismo por ella y miedo si otra vez seria desplazada por algo que los unió por tantos años… el fútbol.

Tengo miedo de estar solo,  
De nunca tenerte más,  
De vivir un vacío sin ti,  
De que alguien más tome tu mano,  
De sentir que te perdí,  
De que ya no estés aquí.  
Al marcharte me di cuenta,  
Que algo en mí se consumió,  
Que sin ti en mi vida no hay sentido,  
Y la calma se volvió desolación.

En esos momentos Tsubasa tomo, con sus manos, la barbilla de Sanae y la hizo alzar la mirada. Quería ver esos ojos cafés que lo enamoraron desde el primer día. Se acercó y la comenzó a besar en sus labios. Sanae al principio estaba sorprendida pero su corazón pudo más que la razón. Y se dejo llevar por el beso.

Llevo noches sin poder dormir,  
Siento que voy a enfermar,  
Desde entonces no descanso,  
Es que ahora sólo pienso en ti.  
Estás parada justo al lado mío,  
y sin poder hablarnos sólo admiro,  
La dulzura de tus bellos ojos,  
La ilusión de mi primer amor.

El beso era tan tierno e inocente, como el primero que se habían dado, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese momento mágico.

He soñado tanto este momento,  
Sólo quiero detener el tiempo,  
Y decirte que por ti yo tengo,  
La pasión bajo la misma piel.

Cuando terminó el disco Tsubasa y Sanae se separaron. Los dos, tan tojos como el vestido de Sanae, cruzaron sus miradas. En la de Tsubasa había un brillo especial. En la de Sanae el mismo brillo pero con la angustia de saber si eso era un sueño o realidad.

- Sanae, se que te he dejado a un lado por seguir mi sueño, te he hecho a un lado, pero lo que no he dejado atrás es mi amor por ti. Mi pequeña Sanae Te Amo.- le declaró Tsubasa.

Sanae no sabia que hacer. Por un lado la felicidad la embargaba, eran las palabras que hubiese querido escuchar todos estos años, pero por que ahora? Por que tuvo que esperar todo este tiempo. Acaso no había tenido en cuenta su sufrimiento.

-Yo también Te Amo Tsubasa, pero por que ahora me lo dices, después de tanto tiempo. - se lamentó Sanae.

- Deja un lado el pasado, nuestro presente es el que debe importar. - le dijo suplicante Tsubasa.

- Cual "nuestro presente." Tu mismo, con tu obsesión por el mejor en el fútbol, enterraste cualquier presente con nosotros. - Los ojos de Sanae se comenzaron a tornar llorosos al comenzar a descargar todo lo reprimido durante 3 años. Tsubasa se sentía muy mal… del cielo cayo con rápida velocidad a la tierra al escuchar los reproches, justificados por cierto, de su amada.

- Pero estamos a tiempo de recuperarnos. - dijo Tsubasa esperanzados.

- No lo se Tsubasa. Cuando termine el World Youth tú regresaras a Brasil y yo que? No Tsubasa, ya no soy la niña que puede esperarte toda la vida. Ya soy una mujer que también tiene sueños, que esta a punto de lograrlos y que se quiere dar una oportunidad en la vida. Y no se si en esa gama de oportunidades estas tu. - le reclamó Sanae.

- Sanae, por Dios, no me hagas esto… yo te amo, entiéndelo TE AMO. - le decía Tsubasa desesperado.

Y de que me sirve? Si a la vuelta de hoja cuando veas un balón el mundo se te olvida y solo tu mundo esta en torno al fútbol. Yo también tengo sueños Tsubasa y otras personas que quieren tener oportunidades conmigo. - comentó Sanae.

- Como Schneider. - respondió Tsubasa

- A Karl apenas lo conozco. - replicó la chica.

Lo conoces tan bien que lo llamas ya Karl. en la voz de Tsubasa habían celos.

- No seas ridículo Tsubasa. - respondió Sanae.

-Sanae no es ser ridículo. Es que no te soporto ver con ese galán de vereda alemán (típica expresión colombiana jijijijijijiji) . -le reclamó el chico

- Vaya vaya, el capitán Tsubasa Ozora celoso de Karl Heinz Schneider… en muchas cosas eres muy seguro, pero en otras. - dijo irónicamente Sanae.

- Tengo o no tengo razón?. - le preguntó Tsubasa

- Se te olvido lo que te había dicho antes… YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, pero no estoy ya para esperarte… Tsubasa, yo creo que para nosotros fue muy tarde, y yo me canse de esperar por ti. - dijo Sanae con dolor.

- Estas dando por muerto lo nuestro?. preguntó Tsubasa.

- Yo no estoy matando algo que tú mismo te encargaste de matar. Tsubasa sabía que Sanae tenía razón. Pero ese te amo que le dijo ella le mantenía encendida una pequeña esperanza.

- Luchare por ti, contra Schneider o contra quien sea. - comentó un decidido Tsubasa.

- Y no tienes miedo de morir en el intento?. -le preguntó Sanae.

- El capitán japonés nunca se rinde. - Sanae esbozó una sonrisa, sabia que había hecho resurgir el espíritu luchador de Tsubasa, ese mismo que la enamoró y que la impulso a apoyarlo siempre.

- De eso me he dado cuenta. susurró Sanae.

En un impulso y antes de irse de ahí, Sanae le robó un beso a Tsubasa.

Sanae se retiró del apartado de Genzo y cuando se dirigía al Salón se encontró con Karl

- Ahora si me complacerás con esta pieza. - le sugirió Karl.

- No, además ya me tengo que ir. No he terminado de empalmar mi trabajo con Jun Misugi y me tengo que levantar temprano. - respondió Sanae.

- Entonces nos volveremos a ver. - preguntó el kaiser

- No se, aunque no creo que sea prudente, ya vamos a empezar los preparativos para empezar el mundial y voy a estar tapada de trabajo revisando a los muchachos. -replicó la chica

- Pero haré todo lo posible por verte. - contesó Schneider

-I nsisto no será prudente… podrán prestarse para malas interpretaciones. - dijo Sanae un poco cansada

Eso no es excusa, pero bueno al menos deja acompañarte a tu casa. - decidió Karl y en eso Tsubasa entró en acción

- Lo siento Schneider, a Sanae la llevaré yo. - gr´ño Tsubasa

Tsubasa y Karl se miraron fijamente a los ojos, si bien es cierto que había rivalidad por obtener la Copa Mundial, ahora había un motivo adicional… el amor de Sanae.

Continuará

* Canción Bajo la misma piel de Eduardo Capetillo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Sanae se empezaba a sentir incomoda ante tal situación. Los dos capitanes estaban discutiendo con ella y eso no lo tenía presupuestado, solo disfrutar de su nombramiento en compañía de sus amigos. Tuvo que pensar muy bien la manera de cortar por lo sano una discusión que podría terminar en algo peor

- Tsubasa, Karl. No hace falta que ninguno me lleve a casa, la Federación dispuso de un vehículo para mi desplazamiento, y así como vine me voy a mi casa. Con permiso y buenas noches. - Se despidió Sanae

- Pero Sanae. - exclamó Tsubasa.

- Es peligroso que una dama se vaya sola. tambien respondió el alemán.

- No me va a pasar nada, además me voy con Kumi y Yukari. - decía ya fastiada.

- No creo que ellas quieran irse ya, están felices bailando con Taro y Ryo. - Tsubasa tenía razón. Taro y Ryo, por fin, estaban bailando con las chicas que tango le gustaban y que los tenia caminando por la calle de la amargura. Además el quería llevar a Sanae a su casa y terminar la conversación que tenia pendiente. Mientras que Karl quería conocer mas a la mujer que le robo su atención toda la noche, y por la cual estaba comenzando a experimentar cosas que no había sentido antes.

Sanae ya quería irse… no solo por sus compromisos laborales, sino para no estar con ellos, si por Tsubasa había comprobado que lo seguía amando, la presencia de Karl la comenzó a inquietar, necesitaba consultar ese mar de emociones con su almohada y los dos capitanes no la dejaban irse. Para suerte de ella llegó el Sr. Munemasa Katagiri, quien ya también se retiraba de la fiesta ya que, como Sanae, tenia que trabajar.

- Ozora, Schneider, Srta. Nakasawa, me retiro, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y el desvelarme me atrasaría todo. dijo Katagiri.

- Sr. Katagiri yo también me voy, simplemente es pedirle al chofer de la limosina que me lleve a casa y luego venga a recoger a mis amigas. - pidió la castaña

- No es necesario, yo la llevo Srta. Nakasawa. Katagiri accedió a la petición de la chica.

Tsubasa y Karl abrieron los ojos como platos ante la tercera opción que le vino a Sanae. A ella le vino de perlas esta propuesta, ya que se libraría, por esa noche, de sus dos admiradores.

- Capitanes, buenas noches. - se despidió Sanae.

- Buenas noches. respondieron ambos chicos.

Sanae se retiraba con el Sr Katagiri. Karl la veía embelesado, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, en esa noche había conocido, hablado y bailado con la que había considerado la mujer mas bella, y estaba decidido, no solo a ganar el World Youth, sino a estar mas cerca de ella.

Tsubasa por un lado estaba feliz de sentirse, en parte, todavía amado por Sanae, pero por otra miraba con recelo a su rival, "ahora mas que nunca tengo que vencer a Schneider, no solo quiere el título sino a mi Sanae" era lo que se le cruzaba por su mente. Acto seguido se dirigía al salón cuando su nuevo rival le hablo.

- Es preciosa, o no Ozora?. - preguntó Karl.

-Te refieres a Sanae? - Tsubasa se hacía el desentendido.

- Si… tú sabes si ella tiene novio?.- Karl fue bien directo en su interrogante.

-"lo mato"… lo que se es que ella esta enamorada desde niña. - respondío un poco molesto Tsubasa.

- Y ese hombre le corresponde su amor?. Karl quería picar a Tsubasa.

- Toda la vida se lo ha correspondido. Con permiso me retiro. - Ya Tsubasa estaba que le daba una buena trompada a Schneider.

- Concedido.- Karl quedo pensando en la respuesta de Tsubasa. "Yo se que tu eres ese hombre Ozora, pero en los ojos de ella vi dolor y sufrimiento. No se que le habrás hecho, pero yo le quitare esa mirada triste"

Tsubasa tenia un sabor agridulce, agrio por los reproches de Sanae, pero dulce de la confirmación del amor que todavía le profesaba su pequeña amiga. Ahora debía reconquistarla y demostrarle que ella estaba de primera en su lista de prioridades. Luego se dirigió donde estaban Genzo y Taro, quienes querían saber si su plan había resultado, o si tenían que recurrir al Plan B.

- Amigos. exclamó Tsubasa.

- Que paso - Preguntaron Taro y Genzo al mismo tiempo. Tsubasa comenzó a relatarles lo que sucedió en el apartado de los Wakabayashi, su posterior encuentro con Schneider y la partida de Sanae a su casa

- Las cosas no salieron tan mal después de todo. dijo Wakabayashi en tono mas calmado

- Aunque hay tiempo para mi plan B. - comentó Misaki.

- Cual Taro. - Preguntó un mas animado Ozora.

- Ya las demás delegaciones se van, eso quiere decir que hoy no mas Schneider, cierto?

- Aja Misaki. - respondió nuevamente el capitán.

- Sanae va para su casa, entonces como hasta mañana nos vamos a concentrar y yo voy a pasar un rato más con Kumi y convencerá a Ryo que distraiga a Yukari. Y tú mi querido amigo le darás una sorpresa a nuestra pequeña Sanae. - dijo muy alegre Taro.

- Y tu Tarito de paso aprovechas picarón. - comentó Genzo. Taro se puso rojo como un tomate, quería confesarle a Kumi sus sentimientos. A Tsubasa no le disgustaba la idea aunque sabía que Sanae tenía que descansar para empezar a trabajar.

- Y como hago para alcanzarla, si hace unos minutos se fue. - susurró Tsubasa.

- Toma mi carro, pero no te pases con el. -Genzo le paso las llaves de su coche a Tsubasa.

- Gracias amigo. - Tsubasa salio para la casa de Sane.

Por otro lado las delegaciones se dirigían a sus sitios de concentración. Ya la Selección Alemana había llegado a su lugar. Cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Karl la compartía con Kaltz, defensor central y amigo del Emperador.

- Que movidita esta noche… lastima que no encontré ninguna de mi tipo. Se quejó Hermman

- En cambio yo… - le replicó Karl emocionado.

- Si capitán. Te vi muy entusiasmado con la nueva integrante del Departamento Médico del equipo japonés. Aunque podrías meterte en problemas… sobre todo con Tsubasa Ozora.

- Por que lo dices, Kaltz?

- Por que si las miradas mataran, por cuenta de Ozora estuvieras hace rato 3 metros bajo tierra. - respondió el chico con su palillo en la boca

- De eso me di cuenta personalmente… -le dijo Schneider.

- Estoy cansado, mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches capitán. Karl le dijo buenas noches a su amigo, mientras pensaba en Sanae… _"Sanae bella, buscare por todos los medios de llegar a tu corazón. Nunca, con nadie, había sentido esto que estoy sintiendo por ti"_

Mientras tanto el Sr. Katagiri dejó a Sanae en la puerta de su casa, y cuando ella se disponía a entrar una voz la detuvo.

- Sanae…

-Tsubasa, haces aquí, se supone que debes estar en la fiesta…

- No hemos terminado nuestra conversación.

- Ya te dije lo que pienso y lo que siento… ahora solo quiero descansar, recuerda que mañana empiezo a trabajar y quiero estar lucida y perfecta

-Tu siempre lo estas.

-Tsubasa, por favor

En un arrebato Tsubasa volvió a besar. Sanae volvió a sorprenderse y nuevamente se dejo llevar. Por un lado se sentía en la gloria, pero por otro sentía frustración con ella misma. Había caído dos veces, con el mismo hombre en la misma noche. Quería zafarse de Tsubasa pero su corazón la pegaba más a los labios de su amado. Tsubasa quería saborear mas ese momento, pero su cuerpo le pedía oxigeno y se separó de ella

-Te amo mi niña

-Tsubasa… no más… no me tortures así… ya tú sabes que no estoy para que me endulces con palabras.

- Quieres hechos? Pues hechos tendrás… Sanae, por ti hago cualquier cosa.

Tsubasa se despidió con el saludo militar con que se había despedido de Sanae antes de irse a Brasil. Se dirigió al carro y se fue. Sanae lo siguió con la mirada y luego ingreso a la casa. Ya adentro rompió a llorar, tenia sentimientos encontrados. Sabia que esta noche era especial, pero no de esta manera. Ya mas calmada se dirigió a su habitación. Se retiro el vestido, fue al baño, tomo una ducha relajante y luego se puso su pijama, un pantalón holgado y una blusa de tirantes. Encendió su computador y ultimo detalles para su primer día de trabajo. Pero en el escritorio de su computador se topo con una foto que la retrocedió a sus pensamientos, cuando era asistente del Nankatsu y celebraba, junto con Tsubasa, el Tricampeonato nacional.

- Todo antes era tan fácil… Tsubasa, por que lo complicaste todo y por que me complicas mi vida… Decidió cambiar la foto por una de ella con sus amigas y se dedico a revisar las diferentes historias clínicas de los jugadores, para ultimar detalles. Luego, cuando terminó guardo la información, apago el computador, tomo un vaso de leche y se acostó en su cama. Cuando su cabeza quedo en su almohada pensó _"Todo va a estar bien, mañana será otro día"_ y se quedo dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Tsubasa regreso al club y le devolvió las llaves del carro a Genzo. Conto todo lo que había sucedido. Genzo y Taro estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del capitán nipón. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando ganó el tricampeonato, ni cuando se fue a Brasil, se le vio tan decidido por Sanae, sobre todo cuando cierto mosco alemán acechaba.

- Tengo que buscar la manera de demostrarle a Sanae que la amo.

- Pero dijiste que ella no quería palabras, sino hechos. - le respondió Taro

- Tienes que pensarlo bien y procurar no volver a meter tus patotas. Anego esta en un momento crucial de su vida. A punto de terminar su carrera y ser nombrada parte del cuerpo medico de la selección. A estas alturas ya ella lo que quiere es tener algo en concreto. - le aconsejó Genzo

- Tengo que pensarlo bien. Por lo pronto Tarito como te fue con Sugimoto. - le preguntó Tsubasa a Taro.

- Pos… ya somos novios.

- Felicidades. - Tsubasa y Taro abrazaron a su amigo

- Pensé que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi pero si, ella también esta enamorada de mi. Me siento en las nubes. .- decía Taro feliz

- Amigo, lo único que te digo es que no cometas los mismos errores que yo. - Tsubasa abrazaba a Taro.

- Lo tendré en cuenta

- Debiéramos irnos. Hay que ultimar detalles para entrar a concentración y tu Ozora tienes que pensar la manera de reconquistar a Anego.

-Déjame despedirme de Kumi, se que a ella la va a llevar la limosina. -Taro fue y se despidió con un beso tierno de Kumi, le dijo que la amaba y se fue donde sus amigos. Genzo los llevo a cada uno a su casa y los tres se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Sanae se levanto temprano, como siempre, a cumplir su rutina de ejercicios. Estos consistían de un trote en el parque, ella tenía puesto pantalón deportivo ceñido al cuerpo negro y una musculosa blanca. Había intensificado su rutina desde que fue nombrada en la Federación. De por si ella tenia un buen cuerpo y estado físico. También estaba con su inseparable I-Pod para escuchar su música favorita. De repente una mano en su hombro la saco de su trote.

- Karl, que sorpresa!

- Bella, talentosa, inteligente y deportista… cada vez que te veo descubro un nuevo talento en ti. - decía el alemán

Sanae: (Súper roja) Gracias, y tu por acá?

- También me gusta trotar temprano como a ti, hace parte de mi entrenamiento diario. Pregunte en el hotel donde podía ir para trotar y me recomendaron este parque. Además que hace un bonito día y tú lo haces más bello.

Sanae estaba mas que halagada por las palabras del capitán alemán, pero no quería caer en mas juegos de palabras de conquista. La experiencia con Tsubasa la dejo más que curada en salud. Pero con Karl estaba pasando algo especial. Si bien al principio ella pensaba que esas palabras suele usarlas el teutón para que cualquier chica cayera en sus redes, algo le decía a ella que el era diferente. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su mirada, en su forma de hablar y tratar con ella.

Karl cada vez se convencía más que esa niña era especial. Que empezaba a sentir un cariño, no de amiga ni de hermana, sino un cariño diferente. Desde que la conoció, la noche anterior, no había dejando de pensar en ella, con ella se sentía completo.

- Te invito a desayunar. Me dijeron por acá que hacen unos desayunos deliciosos. - le comentó Karl

- No es necesario. Seria mucha molestia. -se excusaba la castaña.

- Al contrario… quiero conocer más a la chica que me ha hecho enamorarme de Japón. - Sanae se enrojeció de tal manera que Schneider se dio cuenta y sonrío. Ella también le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto la invitación. La presencia de Karl la tranquilizaba y le hacia olvidarse, por unos momentos, de Tsubasa. Llegaron al restaurante, pidieron unos hotcakes con jugo de naranja y café. (Yumiiiiiiiiii) mientras llegaba el pedido, Karl le hizo una pregunta muy personal a Sanae…

- Tienes novio?

- En estos momentos… no

- Pero has tenido

- Si… aunque… - -Sanae estaba dudosa en comentarle a Karl su historia con Tsubasa.

- Aunque…

- No se como estará mi situación con el ahora.

- Tengo toda la mañana para ti pequeña Sanae, así que soy todo oídos, cuéntame que pasó con Tsubasa Ozora?

Sanae sorprendida con que Karl supiera de su relación con Tsubasa, trató de mantener la compostura y con la confianza que le inspiraba el alemán, a pesar de conocerlo hace unas horas. Le conto como lo conoció, como empezó a enamorarse de el, la pelea con Koshi Kanda, la declaración de Tsubasa, su partida a Brasil, las cartas que se escribieron y las veces que el le dejo de escribir. Cuando fue a Brasil y solo se dedico a hablar de soccer y ella esperaba algo mas de el. De los desplantes que ocasionaron que su relación quedara en un punto muerto. Cuanto mas escuchaba el alemán descubría a una niña que le toco, a punta de golpes, madurar y convertirse en mujer, que a pesar de la desilusión, tenia sueños ganas de salir adelante y trabajar por lograr sus metas. Cuando hablaba de Tsubasa la tristeza era evidente, pero cuando hablaba de sus proyectos su rostro se iluminaba, quería se runa gran medico y su nombramiento era el primer paso para conseguirlo.

- Ya hable mucho de mí… ahora es tu turno Karl

- Te vas a aburrir

- Si no te aburriste con la mía, no creo que exista posibilidades de que yo me aburra. Así que, como tú dijiste, soy toda oídos.- Karl, al igual que Sanae, le conto a grandes rasgos su vida en Alemania, la vida en familia y como su padre es entrenador del equipo donde el actua. Sanae se dio cuenta que Karl tenia parecido con Tsubasa en su amor por el soccer, pero a diferencia del nipón, el rubio también le hablaba de su familia, sus sueños y de sus planes de vida, cuando no estaba frente de un balón.

La conversación siguió y se veía a los dos muy animados. El desayuno había sido muy productivo pero el tiempo fue su peor enemigo en esos momentos. Sanae tenía que regresar a casa a ultimar detalles para su traslado al sitio de concentración y Karl tenia una charla técnica. Así que comenzó la despedida.

- Me gustaría repetir estos desayunos.

Si, los hotcakes estaban deliciosos. - comentó Sanae.

- No solo lo digo por los hotcakes, sino por la compañía. - decía un galante Karl.

- Que cosas dices.

- Te acompaño a casa. - propuso Karl.

- No, seria mucha molestia. Además te desviaría del hotel y tienes el tiempo justo para tu charla técnica. Y yo tengo que irme al Centro de Alto Rendimiento de la Federación para concentrarme con la selección.

- Pero me gustaría seguir teniendo contacto contigo. No perderte la pista.

- Tu y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados, pero creo que en los partidos podríamos vernos. Me tengo que ir ya… Chao Karl. - Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Karl se enrojeciera y sintiera cosas en el estómago.

La futura médico se fue corriendo a su casa, sin saber que cierto alemán se había tomado el trabajo de seguirla. Después del recorrido, Sanae llego a casa. En una distancia prudencial el capitán teutón la vio entrar.

- Con que aquí vives mi niña…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Cuando Sanae llego a la casa se encontró con unas preocupadas Kumi y Yukari, ya que Sanae no acostumbraba a llegar tarde de su rutina de ejercicios. No había dado sus primeros pasos cuando Nakasawa era atosigada por un interrogatorio.

- Sanae, por Dios, donde estabas. - ritaba Kumi.

- Que son estas horas de llegar. ahora era Yukari quien reclamba.

- Yaaaaaaaaaa. Que no son mi mama… estaba trotando y listo, se me fue el tiempo. - gruñó la castaña

- Solo trotando… a ver Sanae, esa cara de felicidad que tienes no es simplemente por estar trotando. - decía Yukari

- Ideas tuyas. - Sanae trataba de quitárselas de encima

- Bueno, cambiando el tema, déjame prepararte el desayuno por que antes que te vayas necesitamos actualización de chismes. - decía Kumi al tiempo que iba a la cocina.

- Perdóname Kumi, pero no voy a desayunar, no tengo hambre.

- Como así que no tienes hambre. Si siempre que llegas de trotar vienes acabando con la alacena. - reclamó Kumi.

-No exageres, además ya desayune con… .- Sanae se tapó la boca.

- Con quien Nakasawa?. - Yukari queira sacar toda la información posible.

- A ver…

- Dije con… jajaja iba a decir desayune hotcakes diagonal al parque, me antoje… - comentaba una nerviosa Sanae.

- Y se puede saber con quien? . - preguntó Kumi.

- Sola, por - coemntó Sanae.

- ummmmmm "Esto de que Sanae desayuno sola no me lo creo" . - pensó Yukari

- Muchachas me tengo que bañar, se me hace tarde. - Decía Sanae subiendo las escaleras para ir a asu habitación.

- Pero no nos hemos actualizado de chismes. - se quejó Kumi.

- Tienes 5 minutos.

En cinco minutos Kumi le conto a Sanae que ya era novia de Taro, que Yukari evito una tragedia cuando bailo por segunda vez con Mananbu y Ryo casi lo mata. Que vieron muy inquieto a Tsubasa después que ella se había ido, que desapareció y reapareció repentinamente y que luego se había ido con Genzo y Taro… y entre otras cosas de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Karl llego al hotel, llego a su habitación, tomo un merecido baño y se puso su indumentaria deportiva. Bajo a recepción le pidió un favor especial a una empleada. A los pocos minutos la empleada llego con un recibo, constatando que el favor estaba hecho. El capitán alemán recompenso a la chica y se dirigió al recinto donde tenia la charla técnica.

Sanae ya estaba lista para irse al complejo deportivo. Tenía el uniforme designado por la Federación, dos maletas y su portátil con los datos de las historias clínicas. Esperaba el vehiculo designado por Katagiri para su transporte mientras se despedía de las chicas. Le entrego un dinero como aporte para la porra japonesa. En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta y pensando que era el chofer abrió la puerta, pero no era el…

-Buenos días, la Srta Sanae Nakasawa . -dijo un empleado de la floristería local.

- Soy yo

- Esto es para usted.

- que es. -Sanae se sorprendió. Era un ramo precioso de rosas rojas y blancas, con un oso de felpa y un corazón en sus manos. En el había una tarjeta. Tomo el ramo, le dio una propina al empleado y se fue a la sala. Kumi y Yukari estaban emocionadas y Sanae vio la tarjeta. Cuando fue a leerla, Yukari fue más rápida y le arrebato la nota, la cual decía

"_Gracias por hacer mas hermosa esta mañana"_

_Karl H. Schenider_

- SANAE NAKASAWA… CON QUE SOLA A DESAYUNAR? . - Gritó Yukari.

- Que detalle tan bello. - suspiraba Kumi.

Sanae no sabia que hacer… sabia que si soltaba prenda seria sometida a otro interrogatorio, pero si ocultaba información seria mas tortuoso así que le conto todo a sus amigas. Tenía miedo por la reacción de ellas ya que temía que la trataran de traidora por frecuentar al capitán alemán y no al de su selección.

-Pero hay que reconocer que este hombre sabe llegar, no como el tontarrón de Ozora

- Sanae te voy a dar un consejo… si tú no ves futuro con Tsubasa, seria bueno intentarlo con Schneider.

- Pero apenas lo conozco y no se si el tenga buenas intenciones conmigo, aunque el tiene algo que me agrada y me inspira confianza.

- Lo único que te digo amiga es que sea tu corazón el que te guie… y si te equivocas no importa aquí estaremos.

- Gracias amigas.

En eso llego el vehiculo de la Federación, pero no solo el chofer estaba ahí…

- Tsubasa…

-Es que mi mama fue a llevar a Daichi al jardín y no tenía transporte. "Ay que malo soy para mentir".

- ¬¬… "Esa mentira se la creerá el mismo", ahhh y Daichi como esta.

-Feliz… hasta se llevo el balón al jardín.

- A quien se parecerá….

- Eso como que es mal de familia…

Los dos se rieron de las ocurrencias de los hermanos Ozora..

Ya el carro estaba con rumbo al sitio de concentración. Tsubasa y Sanae comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, hasta salió a flote el noviazgo de Taro y Kumi.

- Vaya sorpresa que me lleve esta mañana cuando Kumi me dijo que era novia de Taro. Hasta que se decidieron.

- Me alegro por ellos, se quieren mucho. Sabes, la historia de ellos se parece mucho a la nuestra… por eso le recomendé a Taro que no cometiera los mismos errores míos, de los cuales me estoy arrepintiendo por que siento que te estoy perdiendo.

Sanae agacho su cabeza y volteo hacia la ventana del carro. Tsubasa, por primera vez, reconocía ante ella que había cometido errores y los estaba pagando. Pero la duda la invadía y se preguntaba si eran palabras para que ella cayera o si era sincero.

Tsubasa tenía que empezarle a demostrar a Sanae, con hechos, que la amaba. Ya las palabras para ella no surtían efecto. Su frialdad en los últimos años fue un golpe que le sirvió para convertirla en una mujer más madura y segura de si. Por eso empezó con un detalle.

- Antes de que entremos en la concentración quiero darte algo especial, para que te ayude en este nuevo camino. - Comentó Tsubasa.

- No te hubieras molestado.

- Cierra los ojos y voltéate. Sanae automáticamente siguió las órdenes de Tsubasa. Sintió algo frío en su cuello y las manos de Tsubasa en la parte de atrás de este.

- Sigue con tus ojos cerrados y da la vuelta.

Así fue. Y Tsubasa se acerco y le dio otro dulce beso. Cálido y suave como los de la noche anterior. Sanae le respondió. Otra vez el embrujo de los labios de Tsubasa la atrapó. El, hasta ahora, era el único que ejercía ese poder sobre ella. Se dejo llevar y le correspondió al beso. Luego se separaron.

- Abre los ojos mi bella niña

Sanae vio en un espejo lo que Tsubasa le coloco en el cuello. Un cadena de oro con un corazón con incrustaciones de piedras y que en la parte de atrás del dije tenia las iníciales T.O.

- No puedo aceptarlo. Te debió costar mucho.

Tsubasa le puso los dedos en los labios de ella y comenzó a relatar la historia de esa cadena. Se la regalo su mama el día en que nació y siempre que tengo algo especial o alguna dificultad. - Sabes esa cadena la use cuando nos enfrentamos al Toho por el tricampeonato.

- No recuerdo haberla visto.

- La tenia en mi maletín. Y luego también la use en el mundial en Europa. Siempre que vienen esos momentos especiales la cargaba conmigo. Y ahora quiero que la tengas tú. Sera como si yo te cuidara ahora que estas a punto de lograr tu sueño. Quiero que te de fuerza así como lo hacías tu en el Nankatsu, por medio de esta cadena quiero que sientas que yo te estoy apoyando.

Sanae lo abrazo y ella, esta vez, fue quien lo besó…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Tsubasa estaba sorprendido con el beso que le dio Sanae. El era el que siempre había tomado la iniciativa en estos casos, pero ver que ella era quien lo besaba era completamente nuevo para el. Lo que demostraba cuanto había cambiado ella.

- Gracias Tsubasa, cuando me haga falta fuerzas aquí tendré esta cadena que me ayudará.

- Es un pedacito de mí para ti.- Ya habían llegado al Centro de Alto Rendimiento. Tsubasa se ofreció a bajar las maletas de Sanae. Cuando habían terminado con la última una voz femenina irrumpió

- Tsubasaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Era Rika Osawa, la chica que les ayudo en el Mundial Juvenil de Francia. Era una chica rubia de ojos azules y cabello por los hombros. Sanae sintió una mala corazonada cuando la rubia se acercaba y lo confirmo por la manera cariñosa en que Rika saludo a Tsubasa

- Tsuby, años sin verte… como estas de cambiado, y estas muy guapo. - Dijo Rika.

- (Sonrojado) Ehhh hola Rika

- "Hola Tsuby, que mas Tsuby, que se cree esta. Y el otro tonto hermoso conquistándome" pensó Sanae.

-Rika, te presento a Sanae… Integrante del Dpto Médico de la Selección.

Rika detallaba a cada centímetro a Sanae, por que cuando vio la manera que Tsubasa la miró le hacia presentir que era mas que eso. No podía negar la chica era hermosa, pero se sentía segura que Tsubasa se fijaría en ella y no en Sanae. "Es linda, pero no mas que yo"

- Mucho gusto, Sanae Nakasawa

- Igual

- Capitán, lo esperamos en el salón, recuerde que tenemos charla en media hora y hay que ser puntuales. Con permiso buenos días. - Sanae lucho para no expresar la rabia que tenia. Pero tenia que mantener la compostura. Primero no conocía mucho a la susodicha, y segundo Tsubasa le había entregado algo muy valioso para el y que estaba teniendo ese mismo valor para ella. Prefirió ir a la recepción y dirigirse a su habitación para dejar sus cosas en orden. Mientras tanto Tsubasa hablaba con Rika.

- He sabido de todos tus triunfos y me siento muy orgullosa de ti

- Gracias. Disculpa tengo que retirarme.

- Nos vemos pronto. – En eso Rika le dio un beso en la boca a Tsubasa, el quedo sorprendido, pero lo que no sabía era que Karl pasaba por ahí y vio la escena.

- "Este desgraciado jugando con los sentimientos de Sanae, ella sufriendo por el y este besándose con… pero si es Rika, parece que sigue enamorada de Ozora"

Mientras tanto Sanae estaba instalándose en la concentración. Se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando organizaba sus cosas tocaron la puerta y esta abrió.

- Sr. Katagiri.

- Bienvenida Sanae. Es un honor para mi y la Federación contar contigo.

- Gracias.

- Sanae, te presento al Sr. Shirou Osawa, Presidente de la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol.

- Mucho Gusto, Sr. Osawa

- Con que ella es la jovencita. Me habían dicho lo talentosa que eras pero no lo hermosa.

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido. - la castaña enrojeció con el comentario.

-Recuerdas nuestra conversación de ayer, Sanae.

FLASHBACK

- Muchas gracias por llevarme a casa.

- De nada Srta.

-Llámeme Sanae, simplemente. Además prácticamente vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo.

- Esta bien Sanae. Quería aprovechar este momento para comentarte lo siguiente. La Federación esta en conversaciones con otras federaciones para llevar estudiantes talentosos en materia deportiva a diferentes países y así realizar intercambios. Los estudios serian costeados por la Federación Nipona y así ubicarlos en diferentes equipos de fútbol para que demuestren su valía, y nosotros recibiríamos a chicos del extranjero.

- Que bien, me parece algo interesante. Además que afianzarían relaciones con otras federaciones y eso es bueno para el fútbol.

- Y tu serás la primera en abrir este programa. Vi tus notas en la Universidad y eres muy buena.

- Seria un honor, pero que tengo que hacer para aplicar?

- Ya hable con la universidad, el rector es amigo de mi familia y me facilito los certificados, la federación emitirá unos donde conste que tu trabajas para nosotros. Simplemente necesito que tengas listos unas copias de tus documentos de identidad, pasaporte, y otros que tendrás que adjuntar. La Federación se encargara de llenar los formularios correspondientes. Nuestros traductores harán ese trabajo.

- Gracias por pensar en mi, pero por que yo?

- Yo se ver el talento, y eso lo veo en ti.

- Cuente con eso

FIN FLASHBACK

-Si, aquí traje mis documentos.

- Los hare llegar a mi secretaria y sacara las copias. - le dijo Katagiri

- Srta. Nakasawa, ya hemos hecho convenios con las federaciones alemana, española, italiana y francesa. Estamos todavía un poco estancados con la brasilera pero será cuestión de ultimar detalles. Ellos ya contaron con la aprobación de algunas universidades de prestigio para que pueda continuar sus estudios. Como dio su palabra, cuando escoja la de su preferencia, un traductor de nuestra entidad le dará clases del idioma del país donde vaya. - dijo el Sr. Osawa.

- guau, que honor. - exclamó Sanae.

- Aquí tienes algunos folletos de esas universidades y convenios que tienen con los equipos de fútbol. Le comente al Sr. Osawa que anoche hiciste buena amistad con el Capitán de la Selección Alemana y esa es una ventaja por que el es hijo del entrenador del Bayern Munich y ese equipo es uno de los que recibirían a estudiantes como tu. - comentó Katagiri

- Con razón usted quiso que hiciéramos amistad. - concluyó la chica.

- Y yo también lo aprobé… jeje. Así que Srta. Nakasawa a las 2:00 PM, en mi oficina, hablaremos para completar los formatos le parece.

-a las dos estaré ahí. Sres., muchas gracias por pensar en mí.

Los señores se retiraron y Sanae miro los folletos. Estaba contenta por que estaba subiendo otro escalón para cumplir su sueño. Y tenía el respaldo de la Federación. "A su tiempo le comentare a Tsubasa, si aprueban la de Brasil seria maravilloso, lo tendría mas cerca. Si dan el visto bueno en Brasil le avisare" Pensó.

Tsubasa logro separarse de Rika y ella se despidió de ahí. Mientras tanto Schenider seguía viendo molesto la escena pero prefirió irse. No quería escándalos ya que no era su estilo. "Me duele saber que Ozora no quiere a Sanae. Ay mi niña, no me gustaría verte sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena".

Tsubasa llego a recepción y se encontró con sus amigos Genzo y Taro. Ellos notaron su cara contrariada y se apartaron para hablar del tema. Tsubasa le comento sobre su encuentro con Rika.

- Tienes que contarle eso a Sanae antes de que lo sepa por otra persona. Rika, desde que la conocimos en Francia, siempre me ha dado mala espina, además se le nota que esta enamorada de ti. - le aconsejó Taro.

- A mi también no me da confianza. Así que Tsubasa a decirle a Anego.

- Pero tengo miedo, no se como va a reaccionar, sobre todo cuando estoy haciendo todo por recuperarla. - dijo Tsubasa.

- Sera peor que le ocultes a Sanae lo que paso… - comentó Taro

- Ocultarme que?


	9. Chapter 9

Tsubasa quedo pálido al escuchar a Sanae por la espalda. Genzo y Taro no sabían que hacer. Una cosa era aconsejarle a Tsubasa que le confesara la verdad a ella y otra era hacerlo. Sabían del carácter fuerte de Sanae.

- Ocultarme que?. preguntó la chica.

- Necesito hablar contigo a solas.- Tsubasa tomo a Sanae de la mano mientras que Genzo y Taro se retiraron.

- Tsubasa, Dime

-Tú sabes la niña esta que me saludo en la puerta

- Aja… que pasa con ella

- Ella me beso… en la boca.

Sanae quedo sorprendida por la confesión de Tsubasa. Al principio le dio celos, luego lo pensó mas calmadamente por que Tsubasa le confeso lo que había sucedido.

- Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar. - comentó Tsubasa

- Gracias por la confianza Tsubasa, pero ahora mismo tenemos que estar concentrados en el mundial. Estamos con el tiempo justo para la charla. Además también quiero comentarte algo…

- Que paso Sanae?

- No, mejor en otra ocasión.

- Listo, pero como quedamos tu y yo.

- Por una parte estas ganando puntos conmigo, pero esa niña creo que va a estar merodeando por ahí. Me entere que es sobrina del Presidente de la Federación, así que dependerá de ti lo que suceda entre tú, yo y ella.

- Ella para mi no existe, solo tu.

- Acciones Ozora… no más palabras, lo recuerdas?

- Así será mi bella dama.

Tsubasa le robo un beso a Sanae y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias. Comenzó la charla técnica y se dio a conocer el plan de trabajos, de las primeras semanas. Luego se dirigieron al comedor para tomar el almuerzo ya que luego venia el primer entrenamiento. Luego Sanae, Jun y el Dr. Nakamura hicieron el empalme. Al Dr. Nakamura le encanto la manera de trabajar de Sanae. Era muy inteligente y organizada además sabía lo del programa de intercambios y comenzó a aconsejarla para que le fuera bien.

Conforme fueron pasando los días el trabajo era mas intenso. El mas asiduo paciente era Ryo por el uso de su "técnica facial" Sanae le daba risa cada vez que esto ocurría ya que Yukari siempre pegaba el grito en el cielo por el soccer de su novio. Tsubasa la iba a visitar al Dpto. Médico en los descansos. Dialogaba mucho con ella y tenia bonitos detalles. Sanae no había considerado el momento oportuno para comentarle lo del programa de intercambios por que la negociación con la federación brasilera estaba en un punto muerto y no quería crearle falsas expectativas a Tsubasa.

Schneider también entrenaba duro. Pero tenía tiempo para pensar en Sanae. De vez en cuando le enviaba detalles a la casa de Sanae. Cuando ella tenía tardes libres iba a su casa a visitar a sus amigas y ver los regalos del capitán alemán. También hablaba con sus amigas de cual era la mejor opción de intercambio.

Un dia, Sanae fue llamada por el Sr. Katagiri a la oficina de la Presidencia de la Federación. La asistente la anuncio y ella entro a la oficina.

- Me llamaba Sr. Katagiri?

- Así es. Ya llenamos los formatos correspondientes con sus respectivos documentos y certificaciones. Hemos tratado de hacerlas llegar a las federaciones de España y Alemania y no hemos podido. Como tienes la tarde libre te pido el favor que las lleves.

- Con gusto. - dijo emocionada la castaña.

- Te facilitaría un chofer pero todos tienen ocupaciones, así que autorice un desembolso para que alquiles un taxi y así lleves los formatos. - sugirió el Sr. Osawa

- Listo, después de almuerzo llevare las solicitudes. Donde reclamo el desembolso?

- Aquí tiene Srta. Nakasawa. - El Sr. Osawa le entregó el dinero a Sanae.

- Muchas gracias por todo, con el permiso de ustedes me retiro.

Sanae tomo su almuerzo, se aseo los dientes, se cambio de ropa y alquilo el taxi para hacer las respectivas entregas. Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Presidencia de la Federación, se dieron cuenta que Sanae dejo unos papeles importantes para adjuntar los formularios. Como el Sr. Katagiri tenia una reunión cerca del sitio de concentración del equipo alemán se ofreció a llevarlos.

Sanae llego al sitio de concentración de la Selección Alemania, pregunto por el Dr. Lahm, quien era el encargado de recibir los formatos, pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

- Mi dulce y bella Sanae

- Karl, que agradable sorpresa.

- A que debo el honor que la Srta. Nakasawa nos visite.

En la cafetería del hotel. Sanae le explico a Karl el programa de intercambio entre las federaciones de sus países. Eso le alegro mucho a Karl, por que al saber la posibilidad de que Sanae se fuera a Alemania, especialmente al Bayern Munich, le daba esperanza de tenerla mas cerca y así conquistarla. En esos días, en que no la había visto, se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacia y verla lo hacia mas feliz y completo.

- Tengo que entregarle esto al Dr. Lahm. - manifestó Sanae.

- Peroel no esta, fue a atender una emergencia, pero si quieres yo te recibo el sobre y se lo hare llegar al encargado ahora. - contestó el kaiser

Por esos momentos en la cafetería del hotel pasaba Rika Osawa, fue a visitar algunos amigos de la selección y se sorprendió al ver a Karl con Sanae. "Que hace esa niñita con Karl. Esto no me gusta para nada… me acercaré sin que se den cuenta a ver de que están hablando". Se coloco en una mesa cerca de la pareja y comenzo a escuchar la conversación.

- Este es el sobre. - Sane le entregó los documentos a Karl.

Rika vio el sobre el membrete de la Federacion Japonesa de Fútbol. Saco la cámara de su celular y tomo fotos de la entrega, además tenia un MP3 con grabadora de voz y comenzó a registrar la conversación.

- Acá están todos los datos que les interesan. Si hace falta algo con mucho gusto se los hare llegar, pero me avisan con tiempo, por que ando llena de trabajo. - explicó Sanae.

- Y que hay aquí? - preguntó Karl.

- Esta todo. Les puede servir de mucho a la federación de ustedes para lo que necesitan. Solo te pido un favor Karl, absoluta discreción.

- Confia en mi y gracias por estos datos. Seran muy valiosos para nosotros, sobre todo para mi.

"Esta desgraciada esta vendiendo información de la selección japonesa, pero te atrape Nakasawa. Ahora Tsuby y todos se darán cuenta de la clase de traidora que eres y será hoy mismo". Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la boca de Rika y se retiro para armar las evidencias. Después llego el Sr. Katagiri y vio a Sanae con Karl.

- Sanae, menos mal vine a tiempo. Karl como le va.

- Bien, felicitándolo por el programa de intercambio.

- Que sucedió Sr. Katagiri.

- Se nos olvido adjuntar unas certificaciones adicionales que me pidió la gente de la federación alemana, aquí los traje.

- Gracias.

Entre Sanae y el Sr. Katagiri terminaron de organizar el pliego de papeles y se los entregaron a Karl. Se despidieron y Sanae fue a visitar a sus amigas que tenia días que no veía. Se actualizaron de chismes y Sanae se despidió de ellas. Llego a la concentración y se encontró con Rika.

- Nakasawa, como estas. - dijo despectivamente Rika

- Bien, gracias.

- Te estamos esperando, por favor llega en 5 minutos a la Sala de conferencias.

- Que sucede. - preguntó Sanae.

- Mi tío organizo una reunión de emergencia y me pidió que te avisara.

- Dejo unas cosas en mi habitación y ya llego. Gracias Osawa.

"Llego tu hora desgraciada, ahora Tsuby y todos sabrán quien eres de realidad. Gracias a tu estupidez matare dos pájaros de un tiro, te saco de aquí y tendré a Tsubasa solita para mi". Y una sonrisa maliciosa salió de los labios de la rubia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

Los chicos de la selección japonesa fueron convocados de urgencia por Rika. La chica alego que había descubierto algo grave para los intereses de ellos y era indispensable que estuvieran en la sala de conferencias. Ella dejo listo un ordenador para reproducir la grabación y un video beam para proyectar las fotos que tomo de Sanae con Karl.

-Todo esta listo. - dijo la rubia

- Listo Srta. - contestó una asistente.

- Puede retirarse . -Rika ya tenía listo todo el plan.

Uno a uno fueron llegando a la cita. Sanae se estaba demorando ya que estaba dejando grabando en un CD las últimas novedades médicas de los seleccionados. Era un informe que necesitaba el Dr. Nakamura para un balance general del primer mes de entrenamiento. Ya faltaba pocas semanas para el World Youth y las presiones aumentaban.

Sanae llego a la sala de conferencias de última y se sentó cerca de Tsubasa.

- Ya veo que están todos, sobre todo la Srta. Nakasawa, que es la más interesada. - comentó Rika.

Sanae estaba contrariada. "Acaso no era una reunión de emergencia del Sr. Osawa. Tengo un mal presentimiento… bueno Sanae, saca los malos pensamientos."

- Muchachos lamento ser portadora de malas noticias, pero me di cuenta en medio de nosotros hay un traidor vendiendo información de la selección a los demás equipos, y aquí tengo las evidencias. - afirmó rika con seguridad.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos con la noticia.

- Nada mas atrapo a ese traidor y sabrá de lo que soy capaz. gritó Kojiro.

- No es posible. - dijo hikaru extrañado.

- Rika, tu sabes de quien se trata. - preguntó Jun.

- Claro que se quien es… miren la primera foto. - Rika proyectó la primera foto además de la grabación…

---

- Este es el sobre. - Sane le entregó los documentos a Karl.

- Acá están todos los datos que les interesan. Si hace falta algo con mucho gusto se los hare llegar, pero me avisan con tiempo, por que ando llena de trabajo. - explicó Sanae.

- Y que hay aquí? - preguntó Karl.

- Esta todo. Les puede servir de mucho a la federación de ustedes para lo que necesitan. Solo te pido un favor Karl, absoluta discreción.

- Confia en mi y gracias por estos datos. Seran muy valiosos para nosotros, sobre todo para mi.

---

Todos quedaron de piedra, no podían dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban… En la cara de Tsubasa la desilusión y la rabia se hicieron notar. Genzo y Taro no musitaban palabra. Kojiro, Jun, Hikaru y Ken murmuraban en voz baja y Sanae comenzó su defensa.

- Yo no traicione a nadie, no soy capaz. -se defendía Sanae.

- Nakasawa, se te acabo el teatrito, eres una vil traidora. Esto es lo más bajo que he visto. Ellos y la federación depositaron la confianza en ti y así le pagas, eres una mala pécora. - decía Rika triunfante.

- Cállate, no sabes lo que dices, Tsubasa tienes que creerme. Tú me conoces y sabes que no soy capaz de tal infamia.

- Que desilusión Sanae, por tus sueños vendiste a tus amigos. Yo te entregue mi confianza y mi amor… no vales la pena Sanae Nakasawa. - murmuró Tsubasa.

- Por que Sanae, por que. - le reprochó Ryo.

YO NO LOS TRAICIONE. - Sanae gritaba desesperada

- Será mejor que te largues por las buenas. Esta información llegará a manos de mi tío y te estoy ahorrando la humillación de ser señalada públicamente. - le respondía Rika tratando de humillar a Sanae.

Sanae no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo que mas le dolía fueron las palabras de Tsubasa. Todos le decían traidora… ella lloró e imploró que le creyeran, pero las "evidencias de Rika" eran incriminatorias en contra de ella… salió corriendo llorando de ahí y en el pasillo se encontró con el Sr. Katagiri y el Sr. Osawa. Los dos se dieron cuenta del estado de Sanae. La chica los miro, rompió a llorar más y salió corriendo.

- Sanae, espera. - dijo Katagiri

- Munemasa, vez por Nakasawa y yo voy a la Sala de Conferencias. Mi sobrina me citó ahí y parece que paso algo grave.

Katagiri intento pero Sanae fue más rápida, llego a su habitación, cogió una hoja, redactó improvisadamente una carta de renuncia, recogió como pudo sus cosas y se fue a la recepción dejando el papel. Pidió un taxi y se fue en dirección a la casa de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencias, nadie salía de su asombro al saber que Sanae los había traicionado. Genzo y Taro no sabían que decirle a Tsubasa. Rika fue a consolarlo.

- Eso es para que abras los ojos, mi Tsuby. - Rika se le acercó melosa a Tsubasa.

- Sanae… por que?. -sollozaba Tsubasa

- Ella es una ambiciosa, una mala persona… pero lo importante fue que la descubrimos a tiempo. Tsuby, no me imagino que hubiera sido capaz de hacer. - Rika envenenaba mas a Tsubasa.

Katagiri llego donde estaba el Sr. Osawa, que no había entrado a la Sala de Conferencias por que había recibido la llamada que los formularios de Sanae ya estaban en manos de la persona encargada en la Selección Alemana

- Que paso con Nakasawa. - preguntó el Sr Osawa.

- No la alcance, pero debe estar en su habitación. Me pareció prudente dejarla sola. Miramos a ver que paso. - contestó Katagiri.

Osawa y Katagiri entraron a la sala y encontraron a unos chicos contrariados, otros con ira en sus ojos y otros desilusionados.

- Que sucedió aquí, por que vi a Nakasawa corriendo llorando por el pasillo. - interrogó Osawa.

- Sr. Osawa no nos hable de esa traidora. - respondió duramente Kojiro.

- De que están hablando. - preguntó intrigado Katagiri.

- Que Rika le explique por que no soy capaz. -decía Tsubasa con ojos llorosos.

- Que paso Rika. interrogó su tío.

- Descubrí a Sanae Nakasawa vendiendo información sobre la selección japonesa a nuestros rivales. -le contestó su sobrina.

- Perdón? . cuestionaron los dirigentes.

- Aquí están las evidencias… Estas son fotos que tome de la cafetería del hotel de concentración de la selección alemana y aquí hay una grabación donde consta lo que digo. - Rika volvió a colocar la grabación. Tsubasa no podía dar crédito nuevamente de lo que estaba pasando. El Sr. Osawa y el Sr. Katagiri mostraban caras de enojo, de desconcierto y consternación. - Y eso paso. Viste tío, eso demuestra que esa "niña", a la que tu estabas apoyando, no era mas que una espía, pero gracias a mi todo se descubrió y ya no hay nada que temer. Con eso tendremos más garantías para ganar el mundial.

De repente se oyó un estruendo en la habitación

BAF

- Tío por que me pegas?

- Niña estúpida, te vienes conmigo a la oficina YA. Y TU KATAGIRI ENCARGATE DE ESTOS IDIOTAS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR JUGADORES DE FUTBOL.

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ.- gritó iracundo Katagiri.

Los jugadores, en su vida, habían visto a Katagiri enojado, echaba chispas por los ojos. El manager solo sentía rabia cuando se cometía alguna injusticia y eso sucedió con Sanae.

- MALDITA SEA, ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA EXPLICACION.

- Rika nos convocó aquí diciendo que algo grave estaba pasando. Luego llego Sanae y nos mostro las fotos y la grabación. Todo estaba en contra de ella. - dijo calmado Taro.

- Y de casualidad se tomaron el trabajo de escuchar a Nakasawa?

- Pero las evidencias… - trataba de justificar Jun.

- AL DIABLO CON LAS EVIDENCIAS… LA ESCUCHARON SI O NO.

- No. - contestaron todos

- La acusamos de traidora. - decía Ryo.

- Tratare de explicarles partida de idiotas, buenos para nada, a ver si por primera vez en la vida estrenan el cerebro… La Federación está implementando un programa de intercambio estudiantil con otras federaciones de fútbol. Como Nakasawa era la mejor estudiante de su salón y está realizando su pasantía con nosotros, le propuse que hiciera parte del programa, y saben lo que estaba haciendo la disque "traidora"?. Llevando sus documentos a la gente de la federación alemana a petición nuestra. - les explicó Katagiri

- Pero en las fotos aparece con Schneider. - preguntó Hyuga.

- Por que la persona encargada no estaba y el se ofreció a entregarle los documentos. - contestó Katagiri.

- Y a usted le consta que haya sido esos papeles.- habló Tsubasa.

- Vaya, pero si habló el más idiota de todos… CLARO QUE ME CONSTA… - Katagiri vio la hora en que fueron tomadas las fotos y ató el último cabo suelto. – Cuando Rika termino de tomar las famosas "fotos" yo llegue a entregar unos papeles que hacían falta, yo mismo abrí ese sobre y los adjunte, y se el contenido de esos papeles por que mi secretaria, que sabe alemán, los diligencio. Además se le envió esos mismos papeles a las federaciones de otros países.

Todos pasaron de la desilusión a la vergüenza, Ryo no sabia donde meter la cabeza, había dudado de su hermanita. Jun, Kojiro y Ken. Escondieron sus rostros con las manos. Genzo y Taro se quedaron mirando a Tsubasa que se hizo a un rincón de la sala mirando a la pared.

- Sr. Katagiri. Encontré esto en recepción y es de carácter urgente. - entró la asistente de Katagiri.

- Gracias. - El manager leyó el contenido del sobre y su rabia se hizo mas profunda. Era la carta de renuncia de Sanae. Se notada que había partes húmedas en el papel, producto de las lagrimas de la chica. - Y para completar la faena de los imbéciles, Nakasawa renuncio… me imagino que deben estar felices de la vida haciendo fiesta. Les advierto, si algo le sucede a esta niña después de lo que paso, les aseguro que no jugaran el mundial y yo mismo me encargaré que en la vida no vuelvan a pisar una cancha de fútbol. Y recen para que los convenios que con tanto trabajo se hicieron no se dañen, por que no les va a alcanzar el dinero para pagarnos.

Sanae como pudo llego donde sus amigas, pago el taxi y toco a la puerta. Kumi abrió la puerta y se encontró a una Sanae derrotada, triste y con los ojos llorosos.

- Sanae, que paso, Sanaeeee… Yukari, ayúdame, Sanae se desmayó.

Schneider pasaba por la casa de Sanae a dejarle una flor de recuerdo y encontró el terrible escenario. Sanae desmayada y con sus maletas en la puerta. Inmediatamente llego a donde estaba ella.

- Que le paso. preguntó Karl.

- No se Schneider, ella llego y se desmayó. - contestó angustiada Sanae.

-Que te paso mi pequeña Sanae…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

En la oficina del Presidente de la Federacion alguien la estaba pasando igual o peor que los chicos de la selección…

- Sabes niña tonta lo que acabas de hacer. - decía iracundo el Sr. Osawa.

- Delatando a una traidora que tú defiendes. - replicó Rika. El Sr. Osawa se contuvo para no darle otra bofetada a su sobrina.

-A ver niña tonta, usa tu cabeza para otra cosa que no sea para peinarte y escucha bien. Por tu culpa estas echando por la borda un proyecto ambicioso de la Federacion.

- Pero tío, Nakasawa…

El Sr. Osawa le explico a su sobrina en que consistía todo. Rika cada vez que oía le daba vergüenza, rabia y envidia. Vergüenza por lo que paso con Tsubasa, rabia por que Sanae quedaba como una reina y ella como la bruja, y envidia por que la tenían en cuenta a Sanae y no a ella.

- Y por que con ella y no conmigo. - decía resentida la rubia.

- A ver niñita, si tu único talento es meterte en problemas. Te advierto, Quiero que te vayas a Francia, no quiero verte por acá por un largo tiempo. Ya hablare con tus padres sobre tu comportamiento acá. Ah, si le sucede algo a Nakasawa, no dudare en echarte toda la culpa y si se daña el proyecto no te alcanzara la vida para pagarme…

- Pero tío…

- Pero tío nada. Lárgate de aquí… que ahora mismo voy a hablar con tus papas, y luego le pedirás disculpas publicas a Sanae… así como tuviste el valor de humillarla, tú te humillaras delante de ella.

- Eso nunca.

Sr. Osawa: Lo harás o me encargare que tus papás no te den un centavo mas… entendiste estúpida

- Está bien.

Rika se fue para la casa de su tío. Ya no tenía cara para ver a los chicos de la selección, ni mucho menos a Tsubasa.

En la sala de conferencias las cosas seguían igual o peor. Había llegado el entrenador Gamo y fue notificado de la situación. Como castigo les prohibieron las tardes libres y no podrían ver a su familia por una semana. Además tendrían tres jornadas duras de entrenamiento diario.

- Lárguense, no los quiero ver en el dia. - gritó molesto el Sr. Katagiri.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sanae todo era caos. La chica no reaccionaba, para colmo comenzo a tener fiebre. En medio de todo sonó el teléfono.

- Buenas. - contesó Kumi

- Soy Munemasa Katagiri, Esta Sanae.

- Si esta… pero esta enferma. Llego acá, se desmayo y esta con fiebre. - comentó llorosa Kumi.

- Salgo inmediatamente para allá.

Karl trataba de hacer a Sanae reaccionar, pero era inútil. Llamo al medico de la selección alemana para comentarle la situación, le dio la dirección donde se encontraba. Karl, ni siquiera cuando se lesionaba, sentía tanta angustia como la que estaba viviendo.

- Mi niña reacciona por Dios. - decía desesperado Karl.

- 39.5 de temperatura. Dios mío Sanae, reacciona. - Yukari estaba intranquila.

- Como sigue?. - preguntó Kumi.

- Mal, y el médico no llega. - Yukari estaba a punto de llorar.

- No debe tardar. - Karl trataba de sonar tranquilo.

- Quien llamo?. - preguntó Yukari.

- El Sr. Katagiri, me pregunto si Sanae estaba aquí y le explique todo. - explicó Kumi.

Sanae en medio de la fiebre y el delirio susurraba "Tsubasa créeme, no los traicione. Es mentira, yo soy inocente"

- Tenia que ser Ozora. Como le hayas hecho daño te juro que la pagaras.- Karl apretaba su puño derecho de la ira.

Llego el médico de la Selección Alemana y enseguida reviso a Sanae. Le tomo nuevamente la temperatura y su cara denoto preocupación.

- Ahora está a 40 de temperatura, hay que llevarla al hospital. Puede convulsionar en cualquier momento y bajarle la fiebre inmediatamente. - comentó el Dr Lahm.

En esas llego el Sr. Katagiri y se entero de la situación. En el acto Sanae fue llevada al Hospital Central de Tokio. Fue recibida en emergencias. El Dr. Lahm explico la situación y se retiro. Mientras a Sanae la examinaban, Kumi y Yukari fueron enteradas de lo que había sucedido horas antes con su amiga. Karl escuchaba, detrás de la pared, lo que sucedió con Sanae y la rabia se apodero de el.

"Como pudieron dudar de un ser tan bello como ella, solo quiere cumplir su sueño. Yo sabia que la venida de Rika me traía mala espina. Pero el peor eres tu Ozora, como pudiste hacerle eso a ella, a la que tu pregonas que quieres". - pensó el káiser.

Kumi y Yukari no ocultaron su rabia e impotencia, culpando a cada minuto a todos los que le hicieron daño a su amiga. En eso el médico que atendía a Sanae llego, Karl también se unió al grupo.

- La paciente tiene un shock nervioso que no la hace reaccionar después del desmayo y eso le esta provocando la fiebre. Ya le estamos haciendo todo lo posible por bajarla. Pero en estos momentos todo depende de ella. No se que habrá pasado pero necesita todo el apoyo de las personas mas cercanas a ella. - decía el Dr. de turno del hospital.

- De eso nos encargamos nosotras. - manifestó Kumi.

- Cuando tenga un rato libre vendré a verla. Por lo pronto necesito un teléfono para comunicarme con ustedes y saber como evoluciona. - comentó Karl

- Te quiero agradecer todo lo que haces por ella. - le dijo Katagiri.

- Hago lo que sea por la mujer que amo.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos ante la confesión de Schneider. Sus amigas sospechaban de los sentimientos del teutón hacia Sanae, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios era diferente. Katagiri entendió que cualquiera, incluso si era extranjero, podría enamorarse de ella. El alemán anoto el teléfono se despidió de las amigas de Sanae, del manager de la selección nipona y se retiro. Pero no se fue directamente a la concentración alemana.

Katagiri se dirigió al sitio de concentración. Comento las novedades al Sr. Osawa y al entrenador Gamo, quien fue enterado de todo lo sucedido. Obviamente la indignación no se hizo esperar. Ellos convocaron una reunión de urgencia a los jugadores.

-: En la vida había visto tantos idiotas juntos. - dijo con resentimiento el Dr. Osawa.

Hubo un silencio en el salón. Los muchachos sabían que el presidente tenía toda la razón. Tsubasa pensaba en ella… "Sanae, mi Sanae, no me va a alcanzar la vida para pedirte perdón. Me pediste hechos para demostrarte mi amor y a la primera de cambio dudo de ti. Como pude ser tan idiota y no escucharla"

- Me avergüenzo de ustedes. Pensé que al igual de ser buenos jugadores, pero como personas dejan mucho que desear. En fin… después me encargaré. Por lo pronto ya sabemos donde esta Nakasawa… - les gritó el entrenador Gamo.

Hubo un suspiro de alivio en el recinto. A Tsubasa se le ilumino los ojos y la desesperación se apodero de el

- Donde esta… díganos donde esta…. - decía Tsubasa.

Pero la reunión fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

- Ozora, donde estas desgraciado. - gritaba Schneider

- Schneider que haces acá. - replicó Genzo.

- Donde esta el maldito de tu amigo. - vociferaba Karl.

-Que haces… - Tsubasa solo sintió un puño en su boca y cayo al suelo. Genzo agarro a Schneider para calmarlo. Taro fue a ver como estaba su amigo.

- Sr. Disculpe este muchacho entro como loco y sin permiso. - dijo la asistente del Mánager de la Selección.

- Tranquila. Yo me encargaré. - tranquilizó Gamo.

- Como a Sanae le pase algo te juro que la vas a pagar muy caro. Por tu maldita culpa y la de todos ustedes Sanae esta postrada en una cama de hospital. - gritaba con inmenso dolor Karl.

Tsubasa no lo podía creer. – Que le paso a Sanae…

- Que tu maldita boca no vuelva a pronunciar el nombre de ese ángel, desgraciado.

- Schneider, vamos. - Karl fue retirado por el entrenador Gamo y fue llevado al sitio de concentración alemán.

- Tsubasa, estás bien?. - preguntó Taro.

- Que le paso a Sanae. - interrogaba Tsubasa a punto de llorar.

- Sanae sufrió un shock nervioso después de que ustedes, grandísimos idiotas, se les dio por creerle a las películas de terror de mi sobrina, se desmayo y luego presento una fiebre altísima… hace dos horas están tratando de bajarla, pero sigue con la misma temperatura. - les comentó el Sr. Osawa.

- De cuanta temperatura estamos hablando. - preguntó Misugi.

- 40 de temperatura. Si sigue aumentando su vida corre peligro, los médicos temen que pueda sufrir convulsiones, pero lo que mas les preocupa es que no haya reaccionado después del desmayo. - respondió Osawa

- Quiero verla… necesito verla… Sanae… mi Sanae. - murmuraba Tsubasa.

-Se les olvido que están castigados. Y si saben rezar, si es que les enseñaron algo bueno en la vida, háganlo. - les ordenó Osawa.

- Sanae… por que… maldita sea por que dude de ella . - repetía Tsubasa.

- Dios mío… - se lamentaba Taro.

- pequeña Anego, perdónanos. - murmuraba Genzo.

- Hermanita… - Ryo lloraba.

- Que vergüenza. - Kojiro no sabía donde meter la cabeza.

Los demás se sentían igual o peor que los mencionados. Sanae estaba logrando sus sueños. Ella estaba ahí para aprender, para acompañarlos, como siempre, y la vez que ella necesitaba su apoyo le dieron la espalda por malas interpretaciones de una desconocida.

En el hospital Yukari y Kumi sufrían con el delirio de Sanae

- Tsubasa, créeme… por que dudas. Todo es mentira… mi sueño.

- Todos ellos van a pagar caro el sufrimiento de mi amiga. - Kumi no cabía de la rabia.

- Solo que los vea y sabrán quienes somos… - Yukari tenía sus puños apretados.

En esas llego Manabu y los chicos de la porra de la selección. Kumi y Yukari les dijo lo que había pasado. Manabu y los chicos no lo podían creer, ellos conocían a Sanae, de sus sueños, de lo importante que iba a ser el intercambio para ella. Ellos nunca dudarían de su amiga. La conocían desde niña. Habían acordado algo que nunca olvidarían. No apoyar, hasta nueva orden, a la selección.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII

Sanae ya mostraba signos de mejoría, pero no reaccionaba. La fiebre había cedido, lo malo era que seguía delirando. Kumi, Yukari, Manabu y los demás se imaginaban, por las palabras de Sanae, lo que había pasado en ese día.

- Ya tienes listas las pancartas. - preguntó Yukari.

- Si. Manabu quedo a llevar el bombo.- contesó Kumi.

- Ustedes habían hecho algo para el World Youth?. - preguntó Manabu.

- No mucho. Ni siquiera hemos tocado el dinero que Sanae nos dejo antes de haber concentrado. - respondió Kumi.

- Habrá que devolvérselo. Es injusto que ella se gaste sus ahorros en personas que no valgan la pena. - gruñó Yukari.

El Sr. Katagiri llego a la concentración y encontró a los chicos tomando la merienda, habían sido sometidos a un entrenamiento exigente. Más de uno tenía raspones y moretones en el cuerpo. Lo peor es que ninguna estaba curada. Luego se entero que el Dr. Nakamura, en represalia por lo sucedido con Sanae, no atendió a ninguno de los muchachos. Cuando llego se sentó en la misma mesa con el Sr. Osawa y el entrenador Gamo. - Vengo del hospital, al menos a Sanae ya tiene la temperatura menos alta, pero los médicos siguen preocupados por que no reacciona. Se nota que el impasse la afecto mucho.

- No se con que cara me le voy a presentar a esa niña. Y yo tenía muchas ilusiones con el tema de los intercambios. Y mi sobrina más estos soquetes lo echaron todo a perder. Y Gamo, como te fue con Schneider? . dijo el Sr. Osawa.

- Que paso con Schneider?

- Llego acá y golpeo a Ozora, le echo la culpa de todo lo que paso. Lo que me intriga es como se entero de la situación de Nakasawa? . -preguntó Gamo.

- Schneider pasaba por la casa de Nakasawa cuando sucedió todo. El llamó al médico de la selección alemana y dio el primer diagnostico de la chica. Luego nos ayudé a llevarla a la clínica y el Dr. Lahm hizo el empalme con el médico que la esta atendiendo. - aclaró Katagiri.

- Hay que mandarle una nota de agradecimiento, tanto a Schneider como al Dr. Lahm. Además tengo que hablar con el para tratar de salvar el programa de intercambios. - comentó Osawa.

En eso sonó el teléfono del Sr. Katagiri

-Diga, habla Katagiri

- Soy Kumi Sugimoto, llamo del hospital. Sanae ya despertó, la fiebre esta cediendo, pero no ha dejado de llorar. Y pidió hablar con usted.

- Salgo inmediatamente para allá. Gracias Srta. Sugimoto.

- Gracias a usted por todo, por apoyar a nuestra amiga.

Katagiri anuncio las novedades a los dirigentes y se retiro. Fue al hospital, fue recibida por los amigos de Sanae y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. Lo que vio le partió el corazón. De esa niña que tenía ilusiones cuando llego a la Federación no estaba ni la sombra. Vio a Sanae con evidentes signos de haber llorado, tenía su mirada perdida. Su cara, todavía roja por la fiebre, era el semblante que mostraba. Vio al Sr. Katagiri y rompió a llorar más.

- Sr. Katagiri le juro que todo es mentira, yo no vendí información, no soy capaz… por fa…vor… - siguió el llanto. El Sr. Katagiri abrazo a Sanae, fue un abrazo como de un hermano mayor hacia la mas pequeña de sus hermanas. El, en el poco tiempo que conoció a Sanae le tomo un cariño especial. Todo por que le recordaba a ella… a Sol.

-Te creemos Sanae, ya todo fue aclarado. De parte del Sr. Osawa te hace llegar sus disculpas y todo el cuerpo administrativo y técnico por lo sucedido con Rika.

- En la vida me habían humillado de esa manera, pero lo que mas me dolió fue que mis amigos no me creyeran, sobre todo…

- Tsubasa Ozora. - Al nombrarlo Sanae lloro mas, el solo recordar sus palabras y mirada acusadora. Ella quería que el le demostrara su amor, pero en la primera prueba el la defraudo. Katagiri la abrazo mas, quería protegerla. Katagiri le susurro al oído, "Tranquila mi Sol"

Sanae se separó bruscamente de los brazos de Katagiri, y abrió los ojos… se sorprendió con esas palabras. Katagiri sonrió de manera que tranquilizo a Sanae.

- Sanae, quiero que escuches una historia muy triste. Yo tuve una hermana llamada Sol. Era mi hermana menor… ella murió en un accidente de coche con mis padres, y me pidió antes de morir que ayudara a jóvenes como tu en sus estudios. Y tú me recuerdas a Sol. Tienes su mirada y su alegría de vivir, por eso te trato de manera especial.

- Sr Katagiri, que pena.

- Vi tu renuncia, se que lo que te hicieron esos idiotas fue muy grave, pero no vale la pena tirar tus sueños a la borda.

- Sr. Katagiri, en homenaje a Sol seguiré con ustedes. Sera nuestro mejor homenaje para su hermana.

- Gracias Sanae, sabia que tu tienes un corazón de oro. Pero que vas a hacer con los muchachos?

- No se… denme tiempo. Fue muy humillante lo que viví. Se que mañana tienen el día libre. Por favor Sr., Katagiri, deme el día de mañana para pensar que hare con ellos.

- Tranquila Sanae. Sabes, Schneider ha estado pendiente de ti, incluso se atrevió a enfrentarse con los muchachos por tu enfermedad. Ha estado aquí, te trajo cuando te desmayaste, llamo al medico de su selección para que te atendiera.

- No se como agradecerle. Se ha portado como todo un caballero.

- Toma, estas son entradas al parque de diversiones. Se los iba a dar a mis hijos, pero mejor te las entrego.

- Pero no puedo aceptar.

-No te preocupes, tengo varias en mi oficina. - Sanae abrazo al Sr. Katagiri, le había demostrado un cariño de hermano mayor que ella no conocía, por ser ella la hermana mayor de su familia. Recibió las invitaciones y sonrió. Llego el medico y reviso a Sanae. La vio mejor, mas animada. La fiebre desapareció y Sanae fue dada de alta. A la salida se encontró con Karl.

- Mi ángel, ya estas de salida. - dijo alegre Karl.

- Si, y quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi. Por eso te quiero preguntar cuando tienes un día libre.

- Mañana por que

- Tengo unas invitaciones para el parque de diversiones que esta instalado en la ciudad. Si quieres me acompañas.

- Sus deseos son ordenes mi princesa. A donde vas…

- A casa. Quiero descansar, ha sido un día demasiado largo.

- La acompaño hacia su humilde castillo.

- Ya te has molestado mucho por mí.

-Sanae, no es molestia. Es el más bello placer.

Sanae se sonrojo, pero no por la fiebre. Sino por las palabras de Karl.

En la concentración japonesa, Tsubasa estaba intranquilo. El remordimiento de haber tratado injustamente mal a Sanae no lo dejaba en paz. La imagen de ella suplicándole que le creyera no se borraba de su mente. Quería ir corriendo donde ella, suplicarle su perdón, implorarle una nueva oportunidad.

Comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que vivió con ella, desde que la conoció y sintió mas ira consigo mismo. "Ella siempre ha estado ahí conmigo. Curándome mis lesiones, apoyándome en los momentos más difíciles. Extendiéndome sus brazos cuando mas lo necesitaba. Siempre tiene una sonrisa para todo. Lloraba conmigo y se reía conmigo. Ahora la estoy perdiendo". Y arranco a llorar, más que cuando Roberto lo abandono. De su mesa de noche saco una foto de ellos, que se tomaron antes de ir a Brasil. Estaban los dos abrazados, ella delante de el. Tsubasa la tenía por la cintura. Ella tenía una sonrisa cautivadora. Y el también estaba sonriente. Se veían a los dos felices. Esa imagen se había roto, por su duda…

Sanae llego con Karl a su casa. Yukari y Kumi recibieron alegremente a su amiga y departieron un rato. El alemán se fue por que tenía que descansar. Sanae entro a su cuarto. Organizo nuevamente sus maletas para regresar a la concentración. Cuando se dirigía al baño para tomarse una ducha, se percato de la cadena que le regalo Tsubasa. La miro con odio y se la quito. La coloco en una cajita en su mesa de noche para entregársela a el. No quería tener nada de el. Se tomo la ducha, se puso la pijama. Se recostó, pensó en las palabras del Katagiri. "cumpliré mi sueño por ti, Sol. Tu serás mi única motivación". Puso su cabeza en la almohada y se quedo dormida.


	13. Chapter 13

Sanae se despertó muy tarde. El día anterior había estado muy movido y tenia que recargar baterías. Y de eso se encargaría el parque de diversiones. Tomo un baño y comenzó a mirar que ropa se pondría para salir con Karl. Sus amigas le prepararon un desayuno delicioso.

- Que haría sin ustedes amigas, las quiero mucho.

- Abrazo colectivo. - dijo Kumi. Las tres se abrazaron y en eso sonó el timbre. Era Karl, llego con un girasol y se veía extraordinariamente guapo.

- Mi niña, estas preciosa. Voy a hacer el hombre mas envidiado del parque.

Sanae enrojeció y sus amigas no podían creer tanta galantería en un hombre. Kumi estaba feliz por su amiga, para ella el era el hombre ideal para Sanae. Yukari vio sonreír a Sanae por primera vez. Sanae y Karl se despidieron y se dirigieron al parque.

En la concentración nipona, los convocados fueron notificados del alta que en la noche anterior tuvo Sanae. El Sr. Katagiri les dijo que ella regresaría a su cargo. Los muchachos se alegraron, sobre todo Tsubasa. Por eso el castigo había sido levantado. Eso les cayó de perlas a todos, sobre todo a Tsubasa que le había comprado un ramo de flores a Sanae. Todo con tal de recuperar su confianza. Genzo contacto a un grupo de guitarristas para llevarle una serenata a la chica. Taro y los demás chicos le escribieron una carta expresando sus disculpas. Conociendo esto el Sr. Osawa llamo a Rika para que le pidiera perdón a Sanae. Ella se mostro molesta, pero el Sr. Osawa se había mantenido en su amenaza. Sin ninguna opción fue a la oficina de su tío.

Sanae y Karl llego al parque de diversiones, se montaron en la montaña rusa, a la casa del terror, a los carros chocones, y por ultimo a la casa del amor… los dos estaban en un bote. Sanae estaba encantada con el sitio. Karl pensó que era el momento para declararle sus sentimientos a ella. En los pocos días se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero tenia miedo a que ella lo rechazara, por el amor que Sanae sentía por Tsubasa. Así que reunió todo el valor que tenia.

- Sanae, quiero decirte algo.

- Dime Karl

- Desde que te conocí quede prendado contigo. No te he podido olvidar. Aunque mi pasión es el soccer, tú te has ganado parte de mi corazón. Sanae Nakasawa, te amo.

Sanae quedo sorprendida, aunque ella presentía de los sentimientos de el hacia ella. Los detalles, lo que hizo durante su convalecencia. Todas sus atenciones eran claras señales de los sentimientos de el.

- Estoy halagada, pero no puedo corresponderte a tus sentimientos. Tu conoces a quien quiero, a pesar que el no lo merezca.

- Sanae, déjame entrar a tu corazón… Acto seguido Karl beso a Sanae. Ella al principio no le correspondió. La imagen de Tsubasa estaba presente, pero también sus palabras hirientes, y luego si le correspondió al beso. Era diferente a los de el, pero los de Karl tenia algo especial. Eran tan tiernos, suaves, llenos de inocencia. Luego se separaron.

- Quieres ser mi novia?

- Karl, dame tiempo

- Tienes toda mi vida para esperarte.

Sanae abrazo a Karl, era increíble que un hombre así se fijara en ella. Salieron de la casa del amor y era de noche… un espectáculo de luces artificiales cerro la tarde mágica de la nipona y el alemán.

Sanae y Karl salieron del parque de diversiones. Pero antes el alemán quiso tomarse unas fotos de recuerdo. Llegaron a un casillero de fotografía y se tomaron varias. El quedo con unas y ella con otras. Además le compro un oso de felpa para que la acompañara en las noches. Sanae lo llamo Emperador en honor a Karl. Luego llegaron a casa de la nipona. Se despidieron de beso y el alemán se fue.

Sanae entro a la casa y se encontró con unas emocionadas Kumi y Yukari, querían el chisme, pero fueron interrumpidas por una música que sonaba afuera de la casa.

Tu eres mi amigo del alma, realmente el amigo  
Que en todo camino y jornada esta siempre conmigo  
Aunque eres un hombre aun tienes el alma de un niño  
Aquel que me da su amistad su respeto y cariño  
Recuerdo que juntos pasamos muy duros momentos

Y tú no cambiaste por fuertes que fueran los vientos  
Es tu corazón una casa de puertas abiertas  
Tu eres realmente el mas cierto en horas inciertas.

Sanae y sus amigas asomaron a la ventana de manera discreta, se sorprendieron al ver a toda la Selección cantando una serenata para Sanae. Ella vio a Tsubasa con un ramo de rosas y unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, no era de alegría, sino de tristeza. Sus amigas ya tenían listos los baldes de agua correspondientes como represalia por el mal rato que "sus amigos" le hicieron pasar a Sanae. Lo peor era que Rika, la causante de todo, estaba ahí. Por eso Kumi ya preparaba un balde con hielo especialmente para ella.

En ciertos momentos difíciles que hay en la vida  
Buscamos a quien nos ayude a encontrar la salida  
Y aquella palabra de fuerza y de fe que me has dado  
Me da la certeza que siempre estuviste a mi lado.  
Tú eres mi amigo del alma en toda jornada  
Sonrisa y abrazo festivo en cada llegada  
Me dices verdades tan grandes con frases abiertas  
Tu eres realmente el mas cierto en horas inciertas

Sanae, viendo las intenciones de sus amigas las calmó, trato de convencerlas que no le pagaran con la misma moneda, además estaban los directivos y no quería pasar un mal rato otra vez. Ella seguía absorta la serenata. Luchaba consigo misma. Por un lado quería perdonarlos, pero por otro tenia muy fresco el recuerdo de lo que paso el día anterior. Pero el recuerdo de Sol se le vino a la mente.

- Los voy a perdonar.

- Pero Sanae, no se merecen ni siquiera tu saludo. - regañó Kumi.

- Apoyo a Kumi. - replicó Yukari.

- Tengo mis razones. Ahora te pido un favor Kumi. En mi mesa de noche ay una cajita azul, necesito que la traigas, se la voy a devolver a su dueño.

- Estas hablando de la cadena que te regalo el capitán. - le preguntó Yukari.

- La misma. Esa cadena me quema el alma y no quiero hacerme mas daño.

- Subo inmediatamente. - dijo obedientemente Kumi.

No preciso ni decir todo esto que te digo  
Pero es bueno así sentir, que eres tú mi gran amigo  
No preciso ni decir todo esto que te digo  
Pero es bueno así sentir, que eres tú mi gran amigo

Kumi llego con la cajita. Sanae le pidió a sus amigas que recogieran los baldes de agua, mientras ella salía a recibir a la gente que llego. Se miro al espejo, trato de poner la mejor casa posible, aunque le iba a costar trabajo. Fue y abrió la puerta. Al primero que vio fue a Tsubasa con el ramo de rosas, detrás de el estaban los muchachos y al lado las directivas con Rika Osawa. A esta última le lanzo la mirada con más odio. Termino la música y Sanae no musitaba palabra. Tenia que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir. Volteo su mirada hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Ellas también estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba hacer la chica. En eso Tsubasa rompió el silencio.

- Sanae, en mi nombre y el de todos mis compañeros queremos pedirte perdón por lo sucedido ayer. Debimos haberte escuchado, por eso recibe este ramo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.

- (en un susurro y con una mirada de hielo) Lástima que haya perdido su dinero inútilmente Capitán Ozora. Seria mejor que se las entregue a Rika Osawa, al fin y al cabo ella si merece su confianza.

Tsubasa se sintió herido por las palabras de Sanae y agacho la mirada. Sanae siguió de largo hacia donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros, Ryo estaba delante de ellos con ojos llorosos y ella le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso. Luego abrazo al resto de los muchachos y les dijo en voz alta "Claro que los perdono, al fin y al cabo somos amigos" Saco la mejor de las sonrisas, luego se dirigió a donde estaban los directivos y cuando se acerco a Rika Osawa se quedo inmóvil. La sobrina del Presidente de la Federación trato que hacer ese momento lo menos humillante posible para ella.

- Nakasawa disculpe.

- No escuché Rika. - le decía enojada el tío de Rika.

- Nakasawa disculpe.

- Sigo sin escuchar Rika.

- Nakasawa disculpe.

- Esas no son las palabras que debes dirigir hacia ella, Rika.

- Perdóname Nakasawa.

- aceptada Osawa.

Los muchachos mas tranquilos decidieron irse a la concentración, menos uno.

- Sanae, podemos hablar. - preguntó Tsubasa.

- Tiene 1 minuto para hablar y le quedan 50 segundos. - respondió gélidamente Sanae.

- Entremos y hablemos tranquilos.

- 40 segundos

- Sanae, por Dios.

- 20

- SANAE, MALDITA SEA ESCUCHAME

- Se le termino su tiempo.

Tsubasa no podía mas la agarro del brazo y la beso, pero los labios de Sanae eran un tempano de hielo. Ella forcejeaba con el, pero no podía con la fuerza de los brazos del capitán japonés. De repente logro zafarse y acto seguido le dio una fuerte bofetada.

- No se atreva a tocarme desgraciado. Me repugna que un ser como usted tenga la osadía de siquiera dirigirme la palabra.

- Pero mi amor

- No hable en nombre de un sentimiento que no conoce.

- SANAE, ESCUCHAME.

- Vaya, el capitán Ozora pidiendo que lo escuche, cuando ni siquiera se tomo el trabajo de hacerlo conmigo. No tengo nada que hablar con usted. Ahhh se me olvidaba, tome su cadena, seguramente su gran amiga Rika, a la que si le tiene confianza, a la que si le cree, la va a necesitar. Al fin y al cabo son tal para cual.

- Tu eres la única que la merece

- Lárguese de aquí y no se atreva a volver. Lo odio Tsubasa Ozora, LO ODIO…

Tsubasa seguía perplejo por las palabras de Sanae. "LO ODIO TSUBASA OZORA, LO ODIO…", el no podía creer que ella albergara esos sentimientos. Enseguida rompió a llorar, tenia que mostrar la manera de ganarse nuevamente el corazón de Sanae.

- Por que no me dijiste lo de los intercambios?

- No tengo nada que hablar con usted.

- Pe…. Pero Sanae.

- Le agradezco Capitán Ozora que cuando se dirija a mi me llame por mi apellido, para usted Srta. Nakasawa.

- Sanae…

Sanae entro a su casa, cerró la puerta y rompió a llorar. Sus amigas habían escuchado todo y por miedo a que Sanae recayera en su crisis nerviosa le dieron un te de hierbas y la llevaron a su habitación. Se despidieron de ella y Sanae fue a tomar un baño, cuando se puso la pijama vio la foto de ella con Tsubasa y la guardo en un cajón. En su lugar puso el oso que le regalo Karl. Su mente se transporto al momento en que el se le declaro y el beso. Luego de la desilusión que sufrió con Tsubasa, quería darse una oportunidad. Ya el tema Ozora la tenia hastiada, no quería sufrir más. Desde los 12 años amando por el mismo hombre y solo recibía sufrimientos.

En cambio con Karl solo respiraba tranquilidad, era un chico que sabia llegarle a su corazón. En el parque de diversiones se sintió en otro mundo, lejos del sufrimiento que había ocasionado Tsubasa en ella. El era el único que la entendía, que sabía el alcance de sus sueños, que no había dudado de ella en ningún momento. Al contrario, le ayudaba a edificar sus metas. La entendía a la perfección. Si bien es cierto que su gran pasión era el fútbol, el siempre sacaba tiempo para ella. La llenaba de detalles, no solo materiales, sino sentimentales. Todo eso le llevo a tomar una decisión…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIV

Al día siguiente, con la decisión tomada, Sanae se dirigió al Centro de Alto Rendimiento. Ahí fue recibida con mucho cariño por todos los empleados. En el tiempo que ella estaba se los ganó a todos con su sonrisa y simpatía. Sus compañeros le regalaron una tarjeta de bienvenida. El problema con Rika Osawa se había dado a conocer, y darle un caluroso recibimiento era una manera de apoyarla. Dejo sus cosas en la habitación designada para ella y se encontró, en la mesa de noche, la cadena de Tsubasa, al lado una nota.

"Daré mi vida si es necesario para que me perdones"

Tsubasa

Salió rauda de su habitación, con la cadena y la nota en su mano. Pregunto donde estaba la Selección y le informaron que estaban en pleno entrenamiento. Fue a la cancha y efectivamente se encontraban ahí. Era su tiempo de descanso y Tsubasa estaba tomando agua. Ella se acerco a el.

- Sanae

- Srta. Nakasawa, se le olvido?

- Pero…

- Esto es lo que opino de su nota.- Acto seguido la rompió y le arrojo la cadena en su pecho.- no quiero nada de usted. Ni siquiera el saludo.

Tsubasa veía triste como Sanae se retiraba. Sus amigos Genzo y Taro se dieron cuenta de la situación. Les dolía ver el sufrimiento de su capitán.

- Anego si es testaruda. Nos ha perdonado a todos menos a Tsubasa. - dijo Genzo.

- Todo ha sido muy reciente. Hay que darle más tiempo. - respondió calmado Taro.

- Tiempo para que? Voy a hablar con ella enseguida…

- No te metas Genzo. Dale tiempo. Las heridas de Sanae siguen abiertas. Y aunque entiendo el sufrimiento de Tsubasa, ella necesita aclarar muchas cosas… Y ahora en caliente no puede hacerlo

Tsubasa se acerco a ellos. Jamás habían visto a su capitán derrotado. Mientras tanto Sanae se encontró con el Sr. Katagiri en la puerta del Dpto. Médico.

- Sanae que felicidad verte. Bienvenida de nuevo. dijo alegre Katagiri.

- Gracias, yo le prometí a usted que iba a lograr mi sueño por su hermana Sol. Menos mal y lo encuentro por que necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante.

- Tu dirás

- Entre por favor… lo que le voy a comentar ni siquiera lo saben mis amigas. Ayer, cuando salí con Karl H. Schneider, el me confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi… ayer me pidió que fuera su novia.

-Yo sabia de los sentimientos de Schneider hacia ti. - comentó Katagiri.

- Pero como. - preguntó sanae extañada

- Cuando enfermaste el confeso que te ama.

- ummmm

- Y que decidiste…

- Yo… decidí aceptar ser su novia. Quería que usted los supiera primero para evitar malos entendidos. Después de lo que paso no quiero tener problemas con nadie. Además si sale el intercambio en Alemania me iría para allá. Así cumpliría mi sueño y estaría mas cerca de el.

- Estas segura?.

- Muy segura

- Te va a hablar Munemasa el hombre, no el manager general. Respeto tu decisión Sanae y te agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mi para tomar una decisión tan personal. Pero no crees que estas apresurando las cosas. Hace poco sucedió tu impasse con los chicos de la selección y ahora quieres ser la novia de Schneider por desquitarte de Tsubasa, escudándote en el intercambio. Sanae, piénsalo bien, por que no solo lastimarías a Schneider, sino a Tsubasa y a ti.

- No lo hago para lastimar a nadie… lo hago por que mi corazón me lo dice. Ya estoy cansada de sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena. Y Karl me ha demostrado su amor. A el lo quiero, y con el tiempo…

- Con el tiempo nada Sanae. Tú amas a Tsubasa, y te digo, esos sentimientos no se borran de la noche a la mañana. Ahora si tu crees que la solución para tus dudas es huir a Alemania, la respeto: Lo único que te pido es que lo pienses bien… ahora que….

- Ahora que…

- Que se hizo el convenio con la gente de Brasil. Nos costo trabajo pero al fin lo logramos.

- Me alegro, "Aunque fue demasiado tarde". - pensó la castaña

- Piensa bien lo que hablamos… por lo pronto comunicaré tu decisión a Osawa para que vaya adelantando todo lo correspondiente. Si en definitiva te marchas a Alemania sería dos semanas después que termine el World Youth.

- Gracias por escucharme.

Katagiri se retiro. Sanae tenia una sensación agridulce… si se hubiera dado la negociación con Brasil antes, le hubiera dicho a Tsubasa que ella se iría con el. Pero con lo sucedido, y ante la decisión tomada, su realidad estaba en Alemania, con Karl. Por eso tomo el teléfono y llamo a Karl, pero el no contesto. "seguramente tiene entrenamiento, lo llamare mas tarde".

Efectivamente, Schneider estaba entrenando intensamente. El mundial se acercaba y necesitaba estar en forma. Tenía trazado su objetivo de ganarlo. Cuando le dieron descanso, Kaltz tenia una conversación pendiente con su capitán.

- Vaya Karl, y te atreviste a confesarle tus sentimientos a ella. - le dijo el chico con su inseparable palillo

- Si, sabes Kaltz. No pensé que una mujer fuera calar tan dentro de mi. Ella tiene algo especial que me ha enamorado. Tal vez por su inocencia, su calidez.

- Schneider, eres un cursi.

Ambos se rieron de las ocurrencias de Kaltz. Pero en parte tenía razón. Sanae había despertado en Karl cosas que en su vida había sentido. Solo le faltaba una cosa para estar más feliz… un Si de Sanae a su propuesta. En esas sonó el teléfono.

- Diga, habla Schneider

- Karl, soy Sanae

- Mi ángel, a que debo el honor a que la dueña de tan dulce voz me llame.

- Karl… veras. Quierohablarcontigo

- Perdón?

-Quiero hablar contigo. Me gustaría verte a las 7:00 PM en el parque donde hago ejercicios. Puedes?

- Pido permiso y nos veremos. Me puedes adelantar algo.

- Sera una sorpresa… lo único que puedes saber que te tengo dos excelentes noticias.

- Contare las horas para verte.

- Nos vemos Karl, un beso

-Lo recibiré con amor… adiós

Se despidieron. Sanae suspiro y pensó en voz alta… "No quiero imaginar la cara de Karl cuando se entere que lo mas probable es que me vaya a Alemania a estudiar, si sale el intercambio, y lo mejor que lo aceptaré como mi novio"

De repente sintió un estruendo en la puerta

- IRTE A ALEMANIA… NOVIA DE KARL….


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XV

Sanae quedo de piedra cuando vio a Tsubasa en la puerta, y quedo mas aterrada cuando vio la expresión de el. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando Rika invento falsos contra ella. Pero luego recupero la compostura.

- Parece que se le olvidaron sus modales capitán Ozora. - dijo fríamente Sanae.

- Como así que te vas para Alemania, y lo peor, que vas a ser la novia de Schneider?

- No se meta en mis asuntos, usted no es nadie para hacerlo

-Nadie… para ti soy nadie…

- Si… usted para mi es nadie… solamente el capitán de la Selección. Y eso no le da derecho a meterse en mis decisiones y en mi vida privada. Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío.

- Sanae, por Dios… no te vayas a Alemania, no te vayas con Schneider…

- Le tengo dicho que no se meta en mis cosas, y si no es molestia le pido que se retire… tengo trabajo que hacer, y yo no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo con cosas sin importancia.

- Ahora soy una cosa sin importancia… Sanae, y el amor que me tenias, el que me profesabas hace poco tiempo.

- Usted lo mato cuando dudo de mí… o no recuerda… le recuerdo que hace dos días era una traidora que pasaba por encima de los demás para lograr su sueño, o quiere que le recuerde lo que me dijo ese día.

- Perdóname… por lo que más quieras…

- Lo que mas quería ya no existe… lo siento Sr. Ozora, ahora le pido que se retire, su tiempo de descanso termino y yo tengo que trabajar… aquí estoy para trabajar, no para hablar con usted.

Tsubasa no tuvo más remedio que retirarse. Le dolieron las palabras de Sanae… una molestia, cosa sin importancia, lo que ella quería no existe. Una lágrima paseaba por su mejilla y se la seco… "tengo que reconquistarla, tengo que hacer algo para que Schneider no me la gane".

Sanae trato de no llorar. Se había sacado gran parte del dolor que tenia en su corazón. Luego tomo de su maletín una foto de ella con Karl y sonrió… solo ver al alemán le dio paz, se sentía tranquila al ver el semblante de Karl. "Quiero intentar amarte Karl, necesito aprender a amarte y desterrar a Tsubasa de mi corazón"

El entrenamiento siguió en su normalidad, salvo que Tsubasa estaba distraído. El entrenador Gamo lo reprendió y lo puso a dar 20 vueltas a la cancha. Genzo y Taro conocían de antemano la situación de su capitán. En un receso de 5 minutos, para hidratarse, Tsubasa se acerco a ellos.

- Tsubasa, que paso. - interrogó Genzo.

- Me entere que Sanae se va para Alemania después del mundial si sale el intercambio. Al parecer escogió ya donde hacer el intercambio. Y lo peor, Schneider le propuso que fuera su novia y ella lo va a aceptar. - contestó tristemente Tsubasa.

- Amigo, lo lamento. - coemntó Taro.

- A mala hora paso todo esto. Yo que venia a reconquistarla, a demostrarle que la amo. Lo que mas me duele es como me trata. No quiere que la llame por su nombre, sino Srta. Nakasawa.

- Anego solo actúa por despecho, lo que me preocupa es que en toda esta situación ella va a salir dañada, así como tu Tsubasa. - trató de animarla el portero.

- Necesito convencerla para que no se vaya a Alemania.

- Y es que no había otras opciones. - preguntó Misaki.

- Creo que si… pero el incidente con Rika y su cercanía con Schneider precipitaron su decisión.

En eso una conversación cercana los distrajo.

- Entonces la Srta. Nakasawa no diligenciara el formulario de la Universidad de Sao Paulo. - dijo Akane, la asisitente del Sr. Katagiri.

- Así es… todo parece que la Srta. Nakasawa se va para Alemania. Pero por si acaso tramítelo. Algo me dice que Sanae dentro de poco cambiaria de planes. - contestó Munemasa.

- Universidad de Sao Paulo… Brasil… también estaba en las opciones… - dijo sorprendido Tsubasa.

- Hay que averiguar bien eso… - murmuró Wakabayashi.

-Y yo se quien me lo va a decir… - Taro sonrió… el conocía a esa persona a quien le iba a sacar información… su novia Kumi. Mañana tendrían la visita de sus familiares y amigos y aprovecharía esa situación para averiguar todo lo del programa de intercambios y la razón por la cual Sanae no habría aceptado la opción de Sao Paulo.

Ya había terminado la jornada de entrenamientos, y los jugadores fueron al comedor a tomar la cena, también estuvieron los directivos y el Dr. Nakamura. Solo una persona estaba ausente.

- Chicos, alguien ha visto a Sanae. - preguntó Ryo.

- No, solo en el entrenamiento. - respondió Hyuga.

- Yo la vi saliendo del Centro… iba muy bonita. - comentó Mamoru.

Tsubasa escucho el comentario… "seguramente fue a verse con Schneider".

Efectivamente Sanae fue a cumplir su cita con Karl. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de lino y sandalias. Su cabello estaba suelto y estaba ligeramente maquillada. En sus manos tenia un regalo para el. Un pañuelo que tenia bordado sus iniciales… K. H. S. El le había dado tantos regalos y ella ninguno. Cuando llego al parque encontró al alemán. Estaba extremadamente guapo. En su mano una rosa roja.

- Karl…

- Le estas haciendo honor a los ángeles… estas preciosa…

- Tú no te quedas atrás… estas muy guapo

- Una flor para el ángel más bello de Japón

- Gracias, también tengo un detalle para ti… No es mucho, pero lo hice con cariño

Karl vio el pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas… - Esta precioso

Los dos se abrazaron… el cariño entre ellos era evidente…

- Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada. - preguntó el káiser.

- Te tengo dos excelentes noticias, si todo va como yo creo que va. Ya se a donde ir de intercambio, pero tengo dos problemas…

- Que problemas mi ángel.

- Uno. Todavía no me he decidido del todo… la segunda que no se alemán.

- No me digas que…

- Lo más probable es que vaya a estudiar a Alemania… exactamente a una ciudad llamada Munich

- Yo me encargaré de enseñarte mi idioma

- No te preocupes… de eso se encarga la federación, aunque recuerda que es una posibilidad.

- No importa, pero cuando tengas una duda cuenta con este humilde servidor…

- Gracias Karl, te debo tanto… me cuidaste en mi enfermedad, estuviste conmigo en el peor momento de mi vida… no se como agradecerte.

- Solo con que aceptes ser mi novia…

- Yo… Acepto ser tu novia

- Estas hablando en serio. - decía emocionado Karl.

- Muy en serio, quiero ser tu novia Karl.

Karl cargo a Sanae y comenzó a dar vueltas…, gritaba y festejaba cono niño con juguete nuevo.

- Me voy a marear Karl

- Déjame festejar Sanae.

Ya cuando Karl termino de dar vueltas con Sanae, los dos se quedaron mirando, luego un beso termino de sellar la celebración. Sanae necesitaba aprender a querer los besos de Karl, que sus labios borraran la sensación de los labios de Tsubasa. Si ella iba a aceptar su propuesta tenia que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de situaciones. Los dos se separaron y estaban sonrojados.

Luego se fueron del parque y se dirigieron al sitio de concentración. Karl comenzó a hablar de cómo era Munich y la universidad donde ella iba a estudiar. Sanae se emocionaba más. Cuando llegaron al centro de alto rendimiento, se despidieron con un tímido beso en los labios. Sanae entro a la concentración. Cuando Karl se iba a su sitio de concentración, una voz conocida lo detuvo…

"Cuales son tus intenciones con ella".


End file.
